


Everything

by HikaruRyu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaruRyu/pseuds/HikaruRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ehi, Ted» si sentì chiamare dopo un po’, in tono esitante «Se passo l’esame… uscirai con me?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo: Invito

La notte era fresca ed umida, le cicale frinivano insistenti, nascoste tra l’erba smossa dal vento leggero ed il cielo era limpido, minacciato da qualche nuvola scura all’orizzonte. Teddy si chiuse la porta di casa Potter alle spalle, attutendo la cacofonia di voci allegre che veniva dal soggiorno. Avrebbe potuto usare la Metropolvere per tornare a casa, ma mancava ancora qualcuno da salutare.  
Infatti James era lì, vicino al garage, con i fianchi poggiati contro la vecchia moto volante di Sirius Black, che il padre gli aveva recentemente ceduto. Una sigaretta babbana in mano, il busto avvolto in una giacca di denim e la bacchetta inguainata in una fondina alla coscia. La brezza spezzava i riccioli di fumo e scompigliava maggiormente i suoi capelli arruffati, gettandogli sugli occhi i ciuffi più lunghi.  
La ghiaia del vialetto scricchiolò sotto i piedi del giovane Lupin, quando lo raggiunse e Jamie lo accolse con un sorriso malandrino, illuminando un po’ di più la notte buia.  
«Volevo salutarti prima di andare» esordì Ted, fermandosi davanti a lui, con le mani infilate nelle tasche dei jeans. L’osservò gettare la sigaretta e schiacciarla sotto il tacco di uno degli aggressivi anfibi neri; sapeva che era una premura nei suoi riguardi e, come tutte le piccole-grandi attenzioni di James nei suoi confronti, gli scaldò piacevolmente il petto.  
«Non ti fermi a dormire?» chiese perplesso il più giovane.  
D’estate spesso Ted trascorreva qualche giorno lì, come quand’era ancora adolescente. Divideva la camera con il maggiore dei Potter e restavano a parlare per ore, finché la stanchezza non li tramortiva o Albus bussava al muro, intimandogli di smetterla di fare casino o di Silenziare la stanza.  
«No, domani devo alzarmi presto per andare a lavoro e avrò bisogno di un cambio d’abiti» spiegò con un sospiro malinconico.  
«Vuoi un passaggio?» propose allora James, dandogli un leggero pugno sulla spalla per tirarlo su di morale.  
«Guido io, però» accettò il Metamorfomagus.  
«Col cavolo!» replicò subito il maggiore dei Potter. «Sali dietro, ti porto a fare un giro, tanto è ancora presto» aggiunse, inforcando quel mostro di metallo.  
Con uno sbuffò oltraggiato, l’amico seguì le sue direttive, sedendosi alle sue spalle e poggiandogli le mani sui fianchi. «So guidarla sai? Zio Harry mi ha portato sulla moto fin da quando ero piccolo e, a differenza tua, io _ho_ la patente » puntualizzò.  
«La tua guida è una palla» ribatté James, avviando il motore che rombò con gioia. Fece qualche metro sul vialetto, poi azionò il dispositivo di volo.  
«Devi proprio salire così in alto?» si lamentò Ted quando vide casa Potter e le luci del villaggio vicino assumere le dimensioni di un presepe.  
«Sì, a meno che tu non voglia che i babbani ci notino. Zio Sirius non l’ha mai dotata degli Incantesimi di Disillusione» spiegò, voltandosi leggermente verso di lui e apprezzando la visione dei suoi capelli blu elettrico scompigliati dal vento.  
«Potresti farlo fare a tuo nonno, la sua vecchia Ford Anglia li aveva, no?» gli fece notare Lupin.  
«Manco morto, nessuno metterà le manacce su questa bella _Bambina_ » rispose quietamente Potter, concedendo una carezza alla carrozzeria nera, prima di dare una brusca accelerata.  
«Sei esibizionista quanto zio Sirius» lo rimbrottò con un sorriso rassegnato.  
«E ne vado fiero!» esclamò il suo migliore amico, inclinandosi leggermente in avanti, mentre prendeva velocità. Dopo qualche minuto prese un’andatura costante, rapida ma rilassata, decisamente insolita per lui che era fin troppo spericolato.  
«Puoi andare più veloce, eh» gli fece presente Teddy.  
«Hai davvero tutta questa fretta?» gli domandò l’altro, in tono un po’ infastidito.  
«No, ma la velocità non è un problema. Non sono un bacchettone, Jam, mi piace volare. Ti faccio presente che ero il Capitano della squadra di Quidditch della mia Casa» gli ricordò fieramente e quasi se n’è pentì quando il più giovane si voltò di nuovo.  
«L’hai voluto tu» lo avvisò, infatti, con un sorriso che prometteva guai. Un attimo dopo impennò, salendo ancora più in alto e accelerando sempre di più, finché l’aria non gli fischiò nelle orecchie ed il rombo della vecchia Harley Davidson divenne assordante.  
Teddy strillò un insulto irripetibile e si strinse saldamente al suo torace, salvandosi per un soffio dal precipitare nel vuoto. Dopo i prevedibili attimi di panico, era sul punto di arrabbiarsi sul serio e fargli una lavata di capo epica, quando venne preso in contropiede dalla risata scrosciante del Grifondoro. Suonava così felice e _libera_ , che qualunque rimostranza gli morì in gola.  
«Coglione» lo apostrofò blandamente e la risata di James si fece più sommessa, più intima, tutta racchiusa nel petto che lui stringeva tra le braccia.  
Il fisico di James era asciutto, ma atletico e scattante, non era più quello di un bambino. Ormai era alto quanto lui, anche se più magro, e le braccia che teneva distese per afferrare il manubrio erano forti e muscolose. Lupin si chiese quando, di preciso, era cresciuto così tanto. Lui tendeva a considerarlo sempre un ragazzino pestifero, ma ormai era un giovane uomo, sveglio e sicuro di sé.  
«Hai tutto questo tempo da perdere? Non dovresti essere a casa a studiare?» lo stuzzicò, pizzicandogli un fianco.  
«E dai Teddy, non fare il _Prefetto Perfetto_ , sono settimane che sto su quei cazzo di libri per prepararmi all’esame, se non mi svago un po’ scoppierò per lo stress»* rispose – anzi, urlò – stizzito, cercando di contrastare il vento.  
Lui sorrise sotto i baffi, senza dar peso a quel nomignolo fastidioso. Sapeva che James si stava impegnando tanto, diventare Auror era il suo sogno e ci stava mettendo anima e corpo per riuscire ad entrare in Accademia. Gli posò una mano sul ventre, percependo i lievi dossi degli addominali sotto il palmo, comunicandogli silenziosamente tutta la sua fiducia.  
Per qualche minuto rimasero in silenzio, godendosi il semplice brivido della velocità, del vento e della reciproca presenza.  
«Ehi, Ted» si sentì chiamare dopo un po’, in tono esitante «Se passo l’esame… uscirai con me?»  
«Certo,» gli assicurò «ti porterò a festeggiare dove preferisci. Tutto a mie spese, ovviamente» continuò allegro.  
Si sorprese di sentirlo irrigidirsi contro il proprio petto. «No, intendevo tipo… sai… un _appuntamento_ » chiarì in tono quasi troppo basso per essere udito sopra il frastuono del vento ed il rombo della moto.  
Lupin rimase zitto, troppo sorpreso per ribattere, ed un pesante silenzio scandì quei secondi, tramutandoli in intere ere geologiche.  
Un appuntamento? Jamie – il suo piccolo, monello, impossibile, sciocco Jamie – voleva uscire con lui in _quel_ senso? Perché?! Doveva essere uno scherzo… o no? Non poteva dire sul serio!  
D’accordo sapeva che usciva un po’ con chiunque, uomini e donne indiscriminatamente, ma lui non era _uno qualunque_. Era il suo migliore amico, erano cresciuti insieme come fratelli! Lo stava prendendo in giro, sicuramente; ora si sarebbe voltato e avrebbe riso per la sua faccia da tonno.  
Ma James non si voltò e  non rise affatto. Anzi, Ted lo vide contrarre la mascella ed aggredire il manubrio nella propria presa, poi lo sentì sbottare: «Senti, lascia stare, è stata una sciocchezza, avrei dovuto stare zitto» e sembrava così arrabbiato – frustrato – e _deluso_ , che la serietà di quelle parole lo colpì all’improvviso mozzandogli il fiato, come un calcio ai polmoni.  
Potter diede una brusca virata, invertendo quasi la rotta e scese di quota. «Ti porto a casa» aggiunse secco e Lupin si sentì prendere dal panico.  
Lo vedeva, lo _percepiva_ – come se il dolore si spandesse  ad ondate dal suo corpo e gli riverberasse addosso – quanto il proprio silenzio l’aveva ferito. Lo sentiva a pelle, perché era sempre stato così fra loro: vibravano in sincrono come le due estremità di un diapason. E non riusciva a sopportarlo, non poteva credere di essere stato proprio lui a fargli male. Non era mai riuscito a negargli niente e mai ne sarebbe stato capace, perché James gli aveva sempre dato _tutto_ e sempre avrebbe continuato.  
«Va bene» soffiò con urgenza al suo orecchio, premendo il petto contro la sua schiena.  
«Siamo quasi arrivati» replicò l’amico, a mo’ di rassicurazione.  
«No, intendo, _va bene_. Uscirò con te… se ti promuovo » chiarì esitando sull’ultima parte, sentendosi improvvisamente invadere dall’imbarazzo, ma non ebbe il tempo d’indugiare su quella sensazione, perché Jamie frenò così di colpo da far stridere le gomme, spezzandogli il fiato.  
Rimasero lì a mezz’aria per quelli che parvero attimi interminabili, poi lentamente – _molto_ lentamente – il più giovane si voltò a guardarlo e c’era tanta disarmante incredulità sul suo volto, che Ted sentì una strana morsa alla bocca dello stomaco.  
«Cos’ hai detto?» mormorò con voce rauca e flebile, come se qualcosa gli si fosse incastrato in gola.  
«Ho… ho detto che lo farò, se passi l’esame» e anche lui si sentì le parole grattare nella gola, chiusa da un nodo grande quanto un pugno. Era il cuore quello che gli si era bloccato nella trachea e pulsava tanto forte d’assordarlo?  
Il labbro inferiore di James tremò e venne catturato dai suoi denti bianchi, poi le sue ciglia sbatterono più volte, rapidamente, come per schiarire la vista e, infine, un sorriso esitante, dolcissimo – del tutto diverso da quelli che aveva conosciuto fino a quel momento – gli stirò le bocca, tingendo di rosa le sue guance. Teddy perse un manciata di battiti cardiaci, ma l’amico si era già girato ed aveva rimesso in moto la sua _Bambina_.

  


*°*°*°*°*

La Tana era ingombra del consueto turbinio di voci, luci e colori che contraddistingueva ogni festa Weasley. Harry, George e Bill erano accasciati sul divino, tanto sazi dei manicaretti di Molly da non riuscire più a muoversi. Ron e Hermione battibeccavano in cucina, ma nessuno ormai ci faceva più caso, tutti sapevano che era il loro modo di amarsi. Fred Jr. mostrava a Lily, Albus e gli altri cugini i nuovi scherzi dei Tiri Vispi, e Percy stava stordendo il padre con le proprie chiacchiere sulla sua nuova promozione. Sul soffitto campeggiava uno striscione di uno squillante verde acido, che strillava in sgargianti lettere scarlatte: “Congratulazioni, James!”, e _strillava_ letteralmente.  
In un angolo della sala, sorseggiando una tazza di tè per sciogliere il mattone che aveva nello stomaco, Teddy osservava l’intera scena con un sorriso placido dipinto sulle labbra. Gli piaceva quell’atmosfera, l’aveva sempre fatto sentire _a casa_ , come se facesse davvero parte di quella grande famiglia.  
«Ehi» lo salutò il festeggiato, accucciandosi sul tappeto, ai piedi della sua poltrona.  
«Ehi» contraccambiò lui, lasciando che s’impossessasse della sua tazza e gli rubasse qualche sorso della bevanda calda. Era talmente abituato a condividere ogni cosa con James che non ci fece nemmeno caso.  
«Allora…» esordì questi, infilando l’indice in un buco del tappeto e sfilacciandolo ancora di più «hai impegni sabato sera?»  
Lupin, preso alla sprovvista, quasi si soffocò con un nuovo sorso di tè.  
Erano passate due settimane dalla sera in cui il maggiore dei Potter l’aveva riaccompagnato a casa in moto, e i loro rapporti non erano affatto cambiati, tanto che si era quasi dimenticato di quella promessa – be’, _quasi_ , perché era impossibile non pensarci mai. Ed ora James aveva passato l’esame a pieni voti ed era lì ai suoi piedi con un’espressione indifferente che cercava di nascondere la tensione. Ma Teddy la sentiva _comunque_ irradiarsi da lui, attraverso il flebile contatto della propria caviglia con il suo fianco.  
Un appuntamento, si era detto, solo _uno_ per dimostrare a James che lo prendeva sul serio. In fondo erano usciti da soli milioni di volte e questa non sarebbe stata differente.  
«No, nessuno» rispose, tossicchiando con gli occhi lucidi.  
« Quindi… posso invitarti fuori a cena?» propose la neo-Recluta Auror e il Metamorfomagus si stupì nello scoprire che il mattone creato dal cibo della Signora Weasley si era improvvisamente trasfigurato in una colonia di farfalle.  
Una _cena_ … davvero voleva portarlo fuori a cena? Cioè seriamente, tipo un _ristorante_ o roba così? Era sempre più allibito, non sapeva più cosa aspettarsi da quel nuovo lato di James che non aveva mai visto prima d’ora. Però il suo migliore amico era lì e lo osservava pieno di malcelato terrore  ed aspettativa.  
«Ehm…» biascicò – seriamente, a volte rimpiangeva di aver avuto Harry come unico modello paterno – poi ammutolì e si risolse ad annuire e basta, sentendosi arrossire come una stupida adolescente. Dannazione, aveva ventiquattro anni, mica tredici, un po’ di dignità per Merlino! Sua nonna avrebbe riso di lui, vedendolo, ne era certo.  
«Perfetto, allora passo a prenderti alle otto!» esclamò il più giovane e, sì, valeva la pena di affrontare tutto quell’imbarazzo per vederlo sorridere così.


	2. Primo Appuntamento

I bottoni erano un’invenzione _infida_ , un’invenzione infida e _malvagia_. Teddy se ne accorse per la prima volta quel sabato sera, mentre – in piedi davanti allo specchio – chiudeva e scioglieva l’ultimo occhiello di una bella camicia blu per quella che doveva essere la millesima volta,  indeciso se lasciare il collo scoperto o meno.  
L’improvviso e familiare rombo di una moto, proprio sotto casa, lo distrasse. Gettò un’occhiata all’orologio d’oro che, come da tradizione, Harry gli aveva regalato quando aveva raggiunto la maggiore età e strabuzzò gli occhi: erano le otto spaccate. James non era _mai_ in orario.  
Il campanello suonò e lui pensò che il giorno dopo sarebbe scoppiata l’Apocalisse, perché doveva di certo essere la fine del mondo. Aprì la porta con circospezione, quasi aspettandosi che si trattasse di un venditore porta a porta e non del suo migliore amico, invece Jamie era proprio lì, poggiato contro la sua Harley e vestito di una semplice maglietta nera aderente e pantaloni dello stesso colore.  
Era… _carino_ , pensò Ted, dandosi del coglione un attimo dopo. Chiunque con un minimo di buongusto avrebbe oggettivamente ammesso che James Sirius Potter era _bello_ e quella sera non era soltanto “carino”, era _sexy_.  
Deglutendo a fatica, scosse la testa per scacciare quei pensieri e lo salutò con un incredulo: «Chi sei tu, dove hai messo James?»  
«E va bene, mi hai scoperto» rispose l’interpellato, avvicinandosi con sguardo cupo e minaccioso «sono Mirtilla Malcontenta, ho preso possesso di questo corpo per sedurti» concluse fermandosi a pochi centimetri da lui.  
Si guardarono seriamente per quasi cinque secondi, poi le labbra di James cominciarono a tremolare e scoppiarono entrambi a ridere. Teddy sentì tutta l’ansia provata fino a quel momento scivolare via e sorrise quando il ragazzo più giovane si voltò, montando di nuovo sulla moto e mostrandogli la scritta sul retro della maglietta: _“Io non invecchierò, sono come una stella cadente”_ *. Era così tanto _da lui_ che il Metamorfomagus alzò gli occhi al cielo con rassegnazione.  
«Sai che si dovrebbe usare il casco?» gli fece notare, sedendosi alle sue spalle.  
«Certo, infatti nel Mondo Magico è pieno di vigili pronti a farmi la multa» rispose, rivolgendogli un ghigno malandrino. «Reggiti forte» aggiunse, prendendo il volo subito dopo.  
Lupin si strinse a lui, mentre ascendevano sempre più in alto, borbottando qualcosa sull’allergia dei Potter alle regole.  
Parcheggiarono in un vicoletto buio e deserto della Londra babbana e, non appena scesero dalla moto, James provvide a Disilluderla e proteggerla con un Incantesimo d’Allarme.  
«Per di qua» lo guidò verso sinistra, posando una mano alla base della sua schiena, non appena uscirono dalla stradina. «Dobbiamo fare un pezzo a piedi, ma non è lontano» gli spiegò e Ted non fece quasi caso a alla carezza lungo la propria colonna vertebrale, tanto era abituato al contatto fisico con lui – _quasi_.  
«Cos’hai organizzato?» domandò, mentre s’incamminavano verso la meta.  
«Lo vedrai presto» rispose il Grifondoro con fare cospiratorio.  
«Non sarà qualcosa d’imbarazzante come quella volta che mi hai trascinato al _Tranello del Diavolo_ , vero?» chiese sospettoso e il più giovane ridacchiò.  
«No, niente discoteca gay, promesso. Anche se è sabato sera» gli assicurò, poi lo tirò per una manica «Siamo arrivati» annunciò.  
In realtà, Teddy si era aspettato qualcosa di semplice, forse anche un po’ infantile, come una cena da McDonald seguita da un film al cinema, ma non _quello_.  
Era un locale piccolo, con la porta a vetri decorata da due draghi elaborati ed illuminata da lanterne rosse. Un ristorante cinese. James aveva _davvero_ prenotato un tavolo in un ristorante. Certo, un ristorante abbastanza economico, ma pur sempre un _ristorante_ e Lupin  sospettava che l’avesse fatto perché sapeva che lui amava la cucina orientale.  
Va bene, doveva ammetterlo, si sentiva un po’ – giusto un po’ – lusingato.  
«Entriamo?» lo riscosse il ragazzo con un sorriso gentile e l’altro lo seguì senza preoccuparsi di rispondere.  
Il locale era piccolo, ma elegante e, avendo fortunatamente le cucine ben lontane dai tavoli, l’aria non era oppressa dall’odore di frittura, anzi era impreziosita da un lieve profumo d’incenso. Le pareti erano coperte da specchi istoriati, per dare un’impressione di maggiore ampiezza e l’illuminazione era bassa per via dei tipici lampadari cinesi, ma creava un’atmosfera romantica insieme alle candele che galleggiavano in delle coppe d’acqua poste su ogni tavolo.  
Mentre lui si guardava attorno, James diede il proprio nominativo ad un cameriere, che li guidò ad un tavolino un po’ defilato, sul fondo della sala.  
«E’ un posto carino» ammise Teddy, mentre si accomodavano.  
«Si mangia benissimo» gli assicurò l’amico, arraffando un menù.  
Consultarono l’elenco dei cibi in silenzio e dopo qualche minuto, quando il cameriere tornò, fecero le loro ordinazioni.  
«Niente involtini primavera, stavolta?» domandò il Metamorfomagus, sapendo che erano i suoi preferiti.  
«Meglio evitare le cipolle, per stasera» rispose Potter, versandogli un bicchiere d’acqua e, alla sua occhiata interrogativa, chiarì: «Non sono l’ideale ad un appuntamento» scoccandogli un sorriso malizioso.  
Ted si sentì soffocare dall’imbarazzo. Che idiota, si era appena fatto dare lezioni da un ragazzo che aveva sei anni meno di lui. Fu davvero tentato di nascondersi di nuovo dietro al menù e far finta di consultare già la lista dei dolci, ma il sorriso di Jamie si addolcì in qualcosa di così morbido che lui si sentì arrossire per tutt’altra ragione.  
«Come va il lavoro?» il ragazzo decise pietosamente di non infierire e Lupin gliene fu oltremodo grato.  
«Bene, un po’ noioso a dire il vero» replicò con sollievo.  
«Di cosa ti stai occupando?» insistette il Grifondoro con la sua tipica ed incrollabile curiosità  
«James, sai che non posso parlarti di una missione finché non è conclusa» sospirò, ben sapendo che non si sarebbe comunque arreso.  
Ed infatti l’altro cercò di blandirlo: «Oh avanti, ormai sono una Recluta, siamo quasi colleghi».  
«Non è niente d’avvincente, stiamo facendo degli appostamenti per controllare alcuni sospettati. I turni sono a rotazione, quindi sono riuscito ad avere la giornata libera, ma domani dovrò lavorare» si arrese, dandogli giusto un accenno.  
«Non vedo l’ora di cominciare le lezioni, sono stanco di stare con le mani in mano» sbuffò James.  
«Inizieranno il primo settembre, come a Hogwarts, quindi manca poco» lo rassicurò il più grande «Il primo periodo non sarà un granché, per te, ti ritroverai di certo avanti con il programma, ma poi si farà più dura. Se ti impegni seriamente, potresti perfino riuscire a diplomarti prima dei tre anni minimi, come ho fatto io; in fondo essere figlio di Harry Potter serve a qualcosa».  
«Non voglio avere agevolazioni perché sono l’erede del Salvatore del Mondo Magico» rispose indignato.  
«Non intendevo questo» esordì Ted, ma s’interruppe quando il cameriere portò le loro ordinazioni. «Probabilmente non ci hai mai fatto caso, io stesso me ne sono accorto solo qualche anno fa, ma fin da piccoli tuo padre, Ron, Hermione e gli altri hanno fatto in modo di addestrarci».  
«Cosa?!» esclamò James stralunato.  
Il più grande annuì con serietà: «Ricordi tutte le cacce al tesoro e le corse ad ostacoli che organizzavano per noi, quando eravamo bambini? Era un modo per allenare i nostri corpi e le nostre menti. Siamo i figli degli eroi della guerra e come tali eravamo i bambini a più alto rischio di rapimento» gli spiegò «E il loro metodo ha avuto ottimi risultati. Hai mai notato che nessuno di noi ha difficoltà in Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure? E poi tu in particolare ci sei portato, sembri nato per questo lavoro».  
«Grazie» Potter gli regalò uno dei suoi sorrisi più luminosi. «Tra qualche anno potremmo perfino essere partner, visto che gli Auror freschi di Accademia vengono assegnati a quelli più esperti e mio padre conosce la nostra ottima interazione. Sarebbe fantastico, non trovi?»  
Il Metamorfomagus fissò i suoi ravioli di verdure con aria truce: «A dire il vero, no» e quando vide il sorriso di James sparire, chiarì: «Io sono nella Sezione Speciale, ci occupiamo dei casi più pericolosi e in battaglia siamo sempre in prima linea. Non vorrei saperti in pericolo».  
«Benvenuto nel mio mondo» ironizzò cupamente l’amico «Cosa credi che provi tutte le volte che sei in missione e non ho notizie di te per giorni, a volte addirittura per settimane? Forse pensi che ci sono abituato per via di mio padre, ma non è così, non ci si abitua mai. Almeno come tuo collega potrei coprirti le spalle»  
Teddy rimase a bocca aperta: «Non credevo che fosse per questo che vuoi diventare un Auror» soffiò esterrefatto.  
«Be’, no… non solo, perlomeno. Voglio diventarlo per fare qualcosa di utile per la nostra società e perché _amo_ il rischio, lo sai.  Ma devo ammettere che tu hai avuto peso nella scelta» spiegò il ragazzo, arrossendo lievemente.  
Oddio, ma da quand’era che James provava quei sentimenti? E perché lui non si era accorto di niente?!  
«Jamie, da quand’è che… sei _interessato_ a me?» mormorò imbarazzato.  
Il Grifondoro lo fissò con uno sguardo tra l’esasperato ed il rassegnato: «Solo tu potresti fare una domanda simile» bisbigliò, poi posò le bacchette e prese un sorso d’acqua. «Non era la naturale evoluzione degli eventi?» aggiunse, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia, ma evidentemente per l’altro non lo era, così fu costretto ad ammettere: «Sei sempre stato tutto ciò che desidero, Ted».  
Questi rimase senza fiato, con la testa assolutamente vuota, o – per meglio dire – così satura di pensieri da non riuscire ad afferrarne nemmeno uno. Era tanto convinto della solidità del loro rapporto da non essersi mai reso conto di quanto fosse esclusivo. _No, non è vero_ , dovette ammettere poi. Sapeva benissimo che James per lui era speciale, che per quanto volesse bene ad Albus e Lily e li considerasse come fratelli, lui era qualcosa di più.  
A distrarlo furono delle risatine moleste a qualche tavolo dal loro. Tre ragazze stavano cenando insieme; una di loro – bionda, quasi anonima – era arrossita fino alle orecchie e le amiche ridacchiavano, punzecchiandola con insistenza e guardando nella direzione di Ted.  
Era piuttosto chiaro quale fosse il motivo del loro comportamento e l’Auror riportò lo sguardo sul piatto, vagamente a disagio. Insomma, potevano anche immaginare che due ragazzi che cenavano _da soli_ il sabato sera  non fossero affatto interessati al genere femminile. Ma poi sussultò, lasciandosi sfuggire il boccone che aveva appena acchiappato con le bacchette, quando sentì un piede scontrarsi con il proprio sotto al tavolo. Cercò di non farci caso, sicuramente non si trattava di un gesto voluto, però dovette ricredersi quando, dopo qualche secondo, l’arto _incriminato_ risalì dalla sua caviglia al ginocchio e viceversa, in una lieve carezza.  
Sentì le guance andare a fuoco e alzò il capo, incontrando lo sguardo dell’amico. James gli stava facendo _piedino_? Il ragazzo gli rivolse il più innocente dei sorrisi, smentito senza remora dalla luce maliziosa nei suoi occhi scuri.  
«Com’è il pollo alle mandorle?» chiese Potter, come se nulla fosse.  
«Ottimo» si sforzò di rispondere lui, riprendendo a mangiare, ma con sua sorpresa il Grifondoro gli afferrò il polso con cui reggeva le bacchette e si portò alla bocca il pezzetto di carne che aveva appena preso.  
«Sì, è buonissimo» concordò subito dopo, senza lasciare la presa.  
Ted avrebbe davvero voluto ribattere, ma… da quando le mani di James erano così grandi? Era abituato ad averle addosso–che lo cercavano, lo sfioravano, lo stuzzicavano, lo colpivano, lo accarezzavano–ma le ricordava più piccole, più infantili. Come quando quella peste aveva ancora sei anni e non lo lasciava studiare in santa pace.  
Un giorno –pur di distrarre il bambino – aveva spremuto le tempere in un piatto e gli aveva fatto immergere il palmo nel colore, facendoglielo poi imprimere su un foglio bianco. Ovviamente non aveva funzionato, due ore dopo si erano ritrovati entrambi sporchi di tinta fino ai capelli, e la pergamena era piena delle impronte delle mani di entrambi. Teddy non l’avrebbe rivelato nemmeno sotto tortura, specie davanti a James, ma ce l’aveva ancora conservata.  
Ora le sue mani erano quelle di un adulto: grandi, forti e leggermente callose per via del Quidditch. Le dita erano lunghe ed affusolate, le unghie corte e curate – non quanto quelle di una donna, certo, ma non erano rosicchiate per il nervosismo, come le sue. Quelle mani erano _belle_ , realizzò.  
«Tutto bene, Teddy?» lo riscosse il loro proprietario, accarezzandogli l’interno del polso con il pollice.  
L’interpellato sviò lo sguardo e fu allora che si accorse delle tre ragazze rimaste impalate a guardarli. Avevano gli occhi grandi quanto piattini da caffè e lui dovette mettercela tutta per non scoppiare a ridere.  
«L’hai fatto apposta» bisbigliò all’amico, sporgendosi leggermente verso di lui.  
«No, cosa te lo fa pensare?» replicò James con voce falsissima, ghignando malandrino.  
Lupin sorrise divertito. L’ _avvertiva_ , attraverso la mano che ancora gli stringeva il braccio, era un sensazione familiare – _calda_ – che non aveva mai saputo del tutto definire, ma che quel ragazzo gli aveva trasmesso fin da quando era bambino; gelosia? No, non era esattamente quella. Affetto, possessività? Nemmeno. Più probabilmente era un concentrato delle tre e  non lo infastidiva affatto, lo faceva sentire _prezioso_ – desiderato.  
Sotto il suo sguardo, gli occhi scuri del Grifondoro si socchiusero, le guance s’imporporarono lievemente e il labbro inferiore venne catturato dai denti bianchi, mentre gli restituiva un’occhiata indecifrabile attraverso le ciglia lunghe e arcuate. Ted perse un battito; la conosceva quell’espressione, era quella che Jamie assumeva quando desiderava così tanto qualcosa da non riuscire a rivelare di cosa si trattava – incredibile, ma a volte succedeva.  
Come quando da piccolo faceva un incubo e voleva dormire con lui. Si fermava in piedi accanto al suo letto e lo fissava con insistenza, finché lui non si svegliava e capiva cos’era successo. Stavolta, però, non riusciva a comprendere di cosa si trattasse.  
Si mosse d’istinto, posò una mano sotto il suo mento e gli fece alzare il viso, in modo da incontrare per bene il suo sguardo. Non si sorprese di vederlo scoperto, quasi _indifeso_ , ma c’era una scintilla più cupa sul fondo di quegli occhi scuri, _selvaggia_ ed il fremito che gli trasmise gli fece seccare la bocca.  
Non aveva mai visto niente di simile negli occhi del suo migliore amico e all’improvviso si accorse di quanto, fino a quel momento, l’avesse _sottovalutato_. Credeva di conoscerlo così bene ed era tanto sicuro del loro rapporto da averlo dato per _scontato_.  Ma, si rese conto solo in quel momento, non c’era assolutamente nulla che legasse James a lui nel senso stretto del termine – nessun legame di sangue o altro – se non la sua volontà. In qualunque momento avrebbe potuto decidere di rivolgere le attenzioni che donava a lui a qualcun altro – non che Lupin credesse davvero che potesse accadere, ma l’amico era comunque libero di fare ciò che gli pareva – e questa era un’eventualità che non solo non riusciva a contemplare, ma che non sarebbe stato in grado di accettare.  
«Mi dispiace» farfugliò con urgenza e il ragazzo gli rivolse un’occhiata perplessa.  
«Per cosa?»  
«Per essere così ottuso, suppongo» asserì costernato.  
Potter sorrise rassicurante, portando una mano ad afferrare quella che ancora gli sfiorava il viso. «Tu non sei “ottuso”, solo… _ingenuo_ , direi» obbiettò.  
«Non sono ingenuo» il Metamorfomagus scosse il capo contrariato.  
«Si invece, certe volte dimostri l’innocenza di un bambino, tendi sempre a vedere il lato migliore della persone» chiarì il più giovane.  
«No, ti sbagli. Sono un Auror, so bene che il mondo è pieno di feccia».  
«Ma questo quando hai a che fare con i criminali. Non vedi il lato oscuro delle persone che conosci, Teddy».  
«Lo vedo, invece» gli assicurò «È davanti a te che mi trasfiguro in un idiota» ammise poi.  
Un sorriso tenerissimo si dipinse sulle labbra di James, insieme ad un’ombra di rossore: «Sono felice di essere l’unico a cui riservi questi momenti d’idiozia» sussurrò con una dolcezza che prese il più grande totalmente alla sprovvista.  
Osservò le loro mani strette e corrucciò un po’ la fronte. «Poggia il palmo qui» ordinò, aprendo la propria e il Grifondoro perplesso eseguì la richiesta.  
Come aveva immaginato, la mano di James era più grande della sua, le dita erano più lunghe di quasi una falange intera. E dire che lui era stato il Portiere di Corvonero, ad onor di logica avrebbe dovuto avere le mani più grandi. Che smacco!  
Il più giovane ridacchiò: «Ricordo quando queste mani mi sembravano così grandi da potermi proteggere dal mondo intero» mormorò, intrecciando le dita alle sue «Permettimi di ricambiare il favore, ora» arrossì in una maniera che Teddy reputò deliziosa «Io… lo sai, non sono bravo con le parole, lascia solo che te lo dimostri con i fatti» lo pregò.  
«Lo sto facendo,» gli assicurò lui «sono qui per questo».  
«Grazie» bisbigliò Potter e l’amico decise che era arrivato il momento di riportare il discorso su un argomento più leggero.  
«Il tuo pollo alla piastra si sta freddando» gli fece presente, andando a rubarne un pezzettino con le bacchette.  
« _Qualcuno_ mi ha distratto» polemizzò lui con falsa indignazione.  
«Ah sì? Chi è questo villano?» domandò Lupin con finto stupore.  
«Uno strano tizio con i capelli blu. Hai visto passare qualcuno del genere, per caso? Devo proprio dargli una lezione» replicò il Grifondoro.  
«No, deve essermi sfuggito. Sai com’è, _qualcuno_ si è impossessato della mia mano » spiegò stringendo leggermente le dita del ragazzo, ancora intrecciate alle sue, senza tuttavia fare alcun cenno a scioglierle.  
«Il mondo è proprio pieno di svitati» ribatté comprensivo il più giovane e, non appena i loro sguardi s’incrociarono di nuovo, scoppiarono a ridere senza ritegno.  
Un quarto d’ora e diverse battute sciocche dopo, si lasciarono vincere dal cibo e chiesero il conto. James non gli permise nella maniera più assoluta di pagare, saldando il conto per entrambi, dopo di che lo trascinò con entusiasmo fuori dalla porta: «Diamoci una mossa, la serata non è finita!» esclamò quella che, alle orecchie dell’Auror, parve quasi una minaccia.  
«Dove mi porti?» chiese allora, assecondandolo però di buon grado.  
Jamie camminava all’indietro, tirandolo per entrambe le mani, incurante di dove mettesse i piedi. «E’ vicino» lo rassicurò.  
«Guarda dove vai» lo rimproverò Teddy, tirandolo a sé prima che mettesse il piede in una buca e scivolasse all’indietro.  
Potter si ritrovò praticamente sbattuto contro il suo petto – quelli erano i momenti in cui ricordava che sullo Stato di Sangue di Lupin vi era la voce “ibrido” – strapazzato da un forza ben superiore al normale. «Ops!» soffiò, incassando un’occhiataccia e ringraziandolo con un sorriso. Riprese a camminare al suo fianco, come se niente fosse, e l’amico sospiro sconfitto.  
«Non cambierai mai» borbottò il Metamorfomagus.  
«In un certo senso questo è rassicurante, no?» replicò il più giovane facendogli l’occhiolino e guidandolo in una traversa.  
Ted si chiese seriamente perché a quella peste fosse sufficiente un sorriso per farsi perdonare ogni cosa, piccola o grande che fosse, ma dimenticò quel pensiero quando il Grifondoro lo trascinò dentro un altro locale dalle luci piacevolmente basse.  
Il pavimento era di un caldo parquet color miele, le pareti di un soffice color crema erano tappezzate di rastrelliere e lo spazio era occupato da una decina di alti tavoli di mogano lucido, con il ripiano tappezzato di feltro verde. Una sala da biliardo.  
Il suo sguardo si fece immediatamente più affilato. Era da un po’ che non si sfidavano a quel gioco e James gli sussurrò provocatoriamente all’orecchio: «Pronto ad essere battuto?»  
«Come no! Intanto vediamo se hai imparato a giocare» replicò, sopprimendo un brivido quando il suo fiato gli sfiorò il collo.  
Solo tre o quattro tavoli erano occupati e i due ragazzi ne scelsero uno convenientemente in disparte, per evitare che qualche loro discorso attirasse l’attenzione dei babbani.  
«Inizia tu» offrì il Grifondoro, una volta sistemato il triangolo.  
Teddy l’osservò sfregare con _nonchalance_ il gesso sulla punta della stecca, poi dedicò la propria attenzione alle biglie e si chinò sul tavolo per _spaccare_. Con uno schiocco forte e soddisfacente le biglie si sparsero sul campo, dando inizio al gioco.  
«Le piene sono mie» dichiarò, quando una di esse cadde in buca. Girò attorno al tavolo, osservando dall’alto la situazione, prima di piegarsi nuovamente ed imbucare un’altra palla; tuttavia, al tirò successivo, sbagliò.  
«Steccata» lo sbeffeggiò il più giovane, prima di imbucare con un solo colpo ben due biglie rigate.  
« _Calma e gesso_ , il gioco e appena cominciato» gli fece presente lui.  
Si lasciarono assorbire entrambi dalla sfida, dedicando alla partita la totale attenzione. Potter si muoveva con una tale sicurezza che era un piacere osservarlo: scrutava la situazione con sguardo da falco e girava attorno al tavolo come se sorvolasse il proprio territorio in cerca di una preda. Si accovacciava per osservare il piano dalla linea di gioco e poi si tirava di nuovo su fluidamente, mandando le biglie in buca con un talento invidiabile.  
L’Auror lo vide piegarsi con aria concentrata sul tavolo per l’ennesima volta e lasciò scivolare lo sguardo sulla curva sinuosa della sua schiena e sul sedere coperto dai jeans oltraggiosamente aderenti.  
«Ti piace quello che vedi?» domandò il ragazzo, senza nemmeno voltarsi, sorprendendolo in _flagrante delicto_.  
“Ma ha gli occhi anche sulla nuca?” si chiese l’interpellato, sentendosi arrossire come una scolaretta. «E’ un sotterfugio per distrarmi?» replicò invece.  
«Cosa, essere sexy? Mi dispiace, quello non dipende da me, sono nato così» ghignò malandrino.  
«Non si può dire lo stesso per la modestia. Temo che quella l’abbia ereditata tutta Albus» il più vecchio alzò gli occhi al cielo, prima di prendere la mira per colpire.  
«Già, lui somiglia a papà, ma sono loro i Potter _anomali_ , io sono perfettamente in linea con il carattere della famiglia» argomentò il Grifondoro.  
«Forse i nomi danno i doni» teorizzò Lupin, imbucando un’altra biglia.  
«Questo spiegherebbe molte cose» convenne James ridacchiando.  
Sorprendentemente – o forse no – la serata si concluse per Ted con due partite vinte contro una.  
«Voglio la rivincita!» pretese il più giovane.  
«La prossima volta» lo imbonì l’amico, sospingendolo verso la porta.  
«Ci sarà una _prossima volta_ , allora?» domandò il ragazzo, all’improvviso più serio. Sorrideva, ma lui riusciva a distinguere un’ombra d’ansia nei suoi occhi scuri.  
Teddy lo scrutò per qualche secondo, umettandosi nervosamente le labbra. _Una volta sola_ , si era detto, per dargli un possibilità e non ferirlo, scartandolo a priori solo perché era “Jamie”. Ma qualunque cosa avesse fatto, da quel momento in poi non lo avrebbe più guardato allo stesso modo, non sarebbe stato più solo il suo migliore amico, un fratello acquisito. Avrebbe visto un _uomo_. Eppure erano sempre loro due, con tutte le cose che li univano e tutte quelle che li dividevano.  
«Be’, non sarà di certo l’ultima volta che giocheremo insieme» si risolse a rispondere e dal silenzio di James comprese il fatto che non gli fosse sfuggito l’uso del verbo “giocare” – _giocare_ , non _uscire_.  
L’amico camminava di fianco a lui, senza dire una parola, le mani infilate in tasca e lo sguardo basso. La linea delle sue spalle era un po’ curva, forse a causa della posa delle braccia; in qualche modo sembrava sconfitta. Alzò lo sguardo al cielo, cercando le stelle oltre la coltre di fitte nubi: «Sta per piovere» notò «Sarà meglio sbrigarsi a rientrare» aggiunse, accelerando il passo.  
Il viaggio in moto fu più breve del previsto, forse perché James volava più veloce dell’andata, o più probabilmente perché stavolta non fece nulla per allungare il tragitto. Fu rapido, ma soprattutto fu silenzioso. Nessuno dei due aprì bocca e, anche se avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, Ted ritenne fosse meglio non farlo, così rimase distante.  
Quando atterrarono, si sorprese di vedere anche l’amico smontare ed accompagnarlo fino alla porta.  
«Grazie per stasera, Teddy» sussurrò il ragazzo, posando una mano sulla porta.  
«Sì… io… mi sono divertito» smozzicò lui, ma tutto ciò che riuscì razionalmente a pensare fu che James gli aveva appena bloccato l’unica via di fuga.  
Frugò nelle tasche alla ricerca delle chiavi, riflettendo su cosa sarebbe stato meglio fare. Normalmente l’avrebbe invitato ad entrare, si sarebbero buttati sul divano a bere qualcosa e forse Jamie sarebbe perfino rimasto a dormire. Ma quella _non_ era una situazione “normale” e l’ Auror aveva il terrore di dargli l’idea sbagliata invitandolo a casa.  
C’era troppo in gioco, la loro amicizia, ma non solo: la loro famiglia. Non poteva lasciarsi andare, semplicemente non poteva. Come avrebbero preso una loro eventuale relazione Harry e i Weasley? E cosa sarebbe accaduto se fosse finita male? Ne aveva già avuto un assaggio quando, dopo qualche mese di relazione, aveva lasciato Victoire ed aveva rivelato loro di essere gay. Non voleva nemmeno immaginare cosa sarebbe potuto accadere stavolta.  
«So cosa stai pensando, Ted» lo riscosse l’amico, attirando di nuovo il suo sguardo su di sé «Quello che mi offende è che tu non creda che _io_ ci abbia pensato» poggiò una spalla contro la porta  ed incrociò le braccia, fissandolo duramente. «Sono giovane, non stupido e mi piace rischiare, ma non sono un irresponsabile» gli ricordò. «Io ho avuto molto tempo per rifletterci, perciò non ho intenzione di metterti fretta. Se sono qui, però, è perché la mia conclusione è stata una sola: tu sei più importante di tutto il resto» rivelò «Capisco anche che tu creda di rischiare molto di più, rispetto a me. Quindi farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per dimostrarti che questa storia può funzionare e, soprattutto, troverò il modo per farti capire che _io_ sono tutto quello che cerchi e tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno»  concluse con una fermezza che lasciò il più vecchio senza parole. I suoi occhi erano fiammeggianti e duri come granito, non era lo sguardo capriccioso di un ragazzo, ma quello inarrestabile di un uomo innamorato.  
Si staccò dalla porta con un movimento fluido, lasciando il Metamofomagus ancora lì imbambolato ad assimilare le sue parole, ma dopo qualche passo si fermò.  
«Ah, Ted» lo chiamò, come se si fosse dimenticato qualcosa e, quando questi si voltò a guardarlo, lo afferrò per un braccio e lo attirò a sé, premendo con prepotenza le labbra sulle sue.  
Sarebbe potuto essere violento, dato il modo in cui denti rischiarono di cozzare, invece fu morbido, caldo e breve – _troppo_ breve.  
«Buonanotte» terminò con un sorriso fugace.


	3. Secondo Appuntamento

Per tutta la giornata seguente, Teddy fu distratto e scostante. Per sua fortuna stavano facendo un appostamento in una strada babbana, quindi lui e Katrine Bones, la sua partner, erano comodamente seduti in macchina, vestiti in borghese.  
Dovevano sorvegliare un vecchio edificio scrostato dell’Est End, in cui si era nascosto un sospettato. Dato che la casa non era collegata con la Metropolvere, l’unico modo per accedervi era usare l’ingresso principale o Smaterializzarsi direttamente all’interno, quindi loro erano lì per controllare che nessuno uscisse o entrasse da quella porta.  
continuamente in altri lidi, ben lontani da quella squallida strada di Londra.  
Non aveva riposato un solo minuto quella notte ed il suo viso ne mostrava chiaramente i segni, anche se aveva fatto il possibile per coprirli. Ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi rivedeva il volto di James, il suo sguardo duro e determinato, sentiva di nuovo il suono bruciante della sua voce e percepiva sulla bocca l’impronta delle sue labbra, sufficiente a fargli sfarfallare lo stomaco.  
Si sentiva elettrico, pronto a scattare alla minima occasione. Si tese sul sedile, cercando di trovare una posizione comoda, dopo tutte quelle ore. Era ormai calato il buio e da un momento all’altro due colleghi avrebbero preso il loro posto. Non vedeva l’ora di rientrare a casa, farsi una doccia e svenire sul letto.  
«Allora, chi è il fortunato?» gli chiese improvvisamente Katrine.  
«Come?» fece lui, ritornando in sé.  
«Hai l’aria di uno che non ha chiuso occhio stanotte e l’espressione accesa di chi vuole essere _strapazzato_ a morte» chiarì lei con malizia, facendolo arrossire sino alle orecchie.  
«Cos… NO!» esclamò esterrefatto «Ti sbagli!»  
«Sarà…» fece la collega dubbiosa «Ma, o è questo, o sono tormenti amorosi» concluse con la tipica – e _odiosa_ , avrebbe aggiunto Teddy – perspicacia femminile.  
«Non proprio. Si tratta del mio migliore amico» si risolse ad ammettere.  
«Si è fatto avanti, finalmente?» chiese entusiasta.  
«Eh?» replicò lui molto acutamente.  
«E’ il figlio maggiore del Capo, no? Quel ragazzo ti muore dietro da anni, lo sanno tutti!» asserì la Bones spiccia «Ha uno sguardo _così_ adorante, quando ti osserva » sospirò poi.  
Il Metamorfomagus rimase impietrito. Possibile che fosse tanto palese? Solo a lui era sfuggito?  
«Vi siete già baciati? Si è fatto un gran bel pezzo di figo. Guarda che se non te lo prendi tu, ci provo io» lo mitragliò di parole, dandogli una leggera spinta sulla spalla per incitarlo a rispondere.  
«Ehi! È appena maggiorenne ed è il _figlio del Capo_ , l’hai detto un attimo fa!» si riscosse lui, più infastidito di quanto avrebbe voluto ammettere da quell’ultima provocazione.  
«Tranquillo, Teddy, nessuno te lo tocca» ridacchiò Katrine «E, ad ogni modo, lui non ha occhi che per te» lo rassicurò.  
«Smettila, non c’è niente tra noi» replicò stizzito.  
La ragazza inarcò un sopracciglio con un espressione che sembrava dire: “A chi vuoi darla a bere, bello? Non ci credi nemmeno tu che lo dici”. «Io scherzavo, lo sai. Ma fuori dal Dipartimento Auror c’è un mondo intero che non si farà scrupoli a tentare di portartelo via» come al solito gli sbatté la verità in faccia senza tanti complimenti e Lupin fu immensamente grato del tempestivo arrivo dei loro colleghi, che gli evitarono di dover rispondere.  
Quando si Smaterializzò davanti a casa, le parole della sua partner gli risuonavano ancora nelle orecchie, fastidiose ed insistenti come la vocina del Grillo Parlante di Pinocchio. Imprecò sottovoce nel tentativo di aprire la porta con la chiave sbagliata e, dopo qualche secondo, inserì quella giusta ed aprì la porta, sbattendosela un attimo dopo alle spalle. Lanciò il mazzo di chiavi sul mobile dell’ingresso con più violenza del necessario, poi si poggiò i palmi delle mani sugli occhi e prese un respiro profondo per calmarsi. Solo in quel momento, mentre il battito furioso del cuore gli scemava dalle orecchie, si accorse che nell’appartamento risuonava una musica soft e calda.  
Allontanò le mani dal viso e notò uno spiraglio di luce filtrare dalla porta socchiusa della cucina. Sguainando istintivamente la bacchetta, si accostò con circospezione ad essa e spinse con cautela il pannello. La stanza, composta in un unico ambiente da cucina e soggiorno, era illuminata ed arieggiata grazie alla porta finestra spalancata. Nel vecchio stereo babbano girava un _compact disk_ di Michael  Bublé e sul tavolo erano poggiate due scatole di cartone sottili e quadrate.  
James era lì e frugava con familiarità nella credenza, prendendo posate e bicchieri. «Bentornato» lo accolse con un sorriso, posando quegli oggetti sul tavolo ed avvicinandosi a lui con una birra babbana ghiacciata in mano.  
«Come sei entrato?» chiese Ted frastornato.  
«Esiste una cosa chiamata _Metropolvere_ » lo informò, parandoglisi davanti.  
«Ci sono degli Incantesimi d’Allarme» chiarì l’Auror, ignorando l’inopportuna ironia.  
«Li hai adattati a me secoli fa» gli ricordò allora «Se volessi potrei entrare dalla porta principale in qualunque momento».  
«Cioè come fai sempre?» replicò accettando la bottiglia.  
Per quieto vivere Potter non rispose. Fece finta di niente, come quando si avvicinava la luna piena e Lupin diventava intrattabile e pronto a scattare per ogni minima sciocchezza.  
Lui era l’unico che, in quei giorni, riuscisse a farlo ridere e rilassare, istintivamente sapeva sempre cosa fare e cosa dire per aiutarlo. Era così fin da quand’era bambino e Harry gli aveva spiegato che certi giorni Ted era di cattivo umore e bisognava lasciarlo in pace; Jamie aveva compreso che in quei periodi non doveva stargli troppo addosso e, quando era cresciuto abbastanza da _capire_ cosa gli succedeva, aveva trovato il modo di stargli accanto senza fargli pesare la propria presenza.  
Solo allora il Metamorfomagus si ricordò che il plenilunio era _effettivamente_ vicino. «Scusa, lo sai che in questi giorni…» biascicò.  
«Hai la _luna storta_?» concluse il ragazzo con un sorriso gentile, ricalcando volutamente il nomignolo di suo padre.  
«Già, sono fortunato che non mi capiti di molto peggio» sospirò lui.  
«Oh be’, l’uomo villoso ha sempre avuto il suo fascino» sdrammatizzò, ma con suo dispiacere, quelle parole ebbero l’effetto diametralmente opposto a quello che desiderava, perché l’altro divenne ancora più teso.  
«Senti, James, non voglio essere scortese, ma sono stanco morto e…»  
«Ehi,» lo interruppe quietamente l’amico, posandogli con delicatezza le mani sulle spalle «lo so» concluse con semplicità, cambiando tattica. «E so anche che stai morendo di fame, ma se fosse per te ti butteresti direttamente a letto, saltando la cena. Perciò sono passato a prendere due pizze e ho affittato uno dei tuoi film preferiti» rivelò, massaggiandogli piano i muscoli contratti «Quindi sai cosa facciamo, ora? Tu vai a farti una bella doccia rilassante, mentre io apparecchio e poi ci mettiamo sul divano a guardare la TV» continuò con un tono deciso che, insieme a quelle carezze ipnotiche, lo dissuasero da ogni forma di protesta.  
Seguì il consiglio e s’infilò sotto la doccia, lasciando che il getto dell’acqua si portasse via tutta la stanchezza. In qualche modo, aver ricordato che era _quel periodo del mese_ gli aveva schiarito la mente, ora si rendeva conto del sangue che gli ribolliva nelle vene, rendendolo ipersensibile, e comprendeva che buona parte del proprio nervosismo era dovuto alla propria fastidiosa _eredità genetica_ , quindi la colpa non era di James – o, perlomeno, non era _solo_ sua. Merlino, a volte si sentiva una donnicciola mestruata.  
Tornò in soggiorno mentre si stava ancora infilando una vecchia maglietta sformata sopra i pantaloni di una tuta e trovò l’amico accomodato sul divano, di fronte alla televisione, con i cartoni delle pizze posati sul tavolino del soggiorno. A quanto pareva aveva optato per una sistemazione più comoda e lui gliene fu segretamente grato.  
Il Grifondoro gli rivolse un sorriso intenerito quando si sedette accanto a lui – vicino, ma ad una distanza dignitosa – e gli passò divertito una mano tra i capelli colorati e ancora umidi. «Sono turchesi, come quand’eri bambino» notò.  
«Sono stanco, non mi sono nemmeno reso conto che fossero _sbiaditi_ » si giustificò.  
«Ah, sì? Secondo me non è per quello» replicò, porgendogli uno dei contenitori di cartone.  
«E per cosa, allora?» domandò curioso e gli sfuggì un sorriso quando si accorse che Jamie gli aveva preso la sua pizza preferita. _Quella_ davvero era una cosa che gli tirava su il morale.  
«Mangia, non ci pensare» ribatté, schiacciando il tasto _play_ del telecomando e facendo cominciare il film.  
Un quarto d’ora dopo, quando i cartoni erano ormai vuoti ed il film stava entrando nella parte interessante, Teddy si sentiva notevolmente più tranquillo e si accucciò meglio sul sofà. Fu allora che il ragazzo lo tirò con gentilezza per un braccio, facendolo stendere in modo da poggiare la testa sulle sue gambe.  
Lupin non se ne preoccupò, troppo esausto ed abituato a quell’intimità per fraintenderla; si limitò a protestare un blando: «Così finirò per addormentarmi».  
«‘Fa niente, tanto il film lo conosci a memoria. Se ti assopisci ti faccio Levitare fino in camera» lo rassicurò Potter.  
«Non è carino addormentarsi con un ospite a casa» biascicò il più grande, tappandosi la bocca con una mano per coprire uno sbadiglio.  
«Come se non ti avessi mai visto dormire, Teddy» sbuffò James, intrecciando le dita ai suoi capelli e ravviandoli piano. Gli occhi del Metamorfomagus si socchiusero e borbottò qualcosa d’incomprensibile. «Sono tornati blu» sussurrò l’altro, quasi tra sé, riattirando involontariamente la sua attenzione. Dal suo tono sembrava che se lo aspettasse e l’Auror gli scoccò un’occhiata incuriosita.  
«Non vorrei ferire il tuo orgoglio» lo prese in giro l’amico, temporeggiando con evidente divertimento e, quando lui lo pizzicò s’un fianco, sussultò e spiegò: «Carenza di coccole».  
«Prego?» ribatté Ted indignato, facendo cenno di alzarsi da quella comoda posizione, ma una palmo si piantò sul suo petto, spingendolo nuovamente giù.  
«Avevi bisogno che qualcuno si prendesse cura di te. È tutto okay» lo rassicurò e finalmente Lupin comprese che James _lo sapeva_ , ancora prima del suo ritorno a casa, era lì proprio per quello.  
Qualcosa di simile a fuochi d’artificio gli esplose nello stomaco e si voltò di nuovo verso la TV per non mostrargli _quanto_ avesse gradito le sue attenzioni. Desiderò trovare un modo per ringraziarlo, o anche solo le parole con cui farlo. Per un momento immaginò di tirarlo giù e farlo stendere accanto a sé per abbracciarlo e si odiò per il fatto di non riuscirci.  
Si limitò a stringere la mano che ancora sostava sul suo petto e si sentì un vero egoista. Perché James gli aveva sempre dato amore – proprio per questo gli era tanto caro – e lui ne aveva sempre approfittato. Ne stava approfittando perfino in quel momento.  
«Ehi!» lo chiamò l’oggetto delle sue attenzioni, spianandogli con un pollice la fronte che non si era nemmeno reso conto di aver corrugato «Che ti prende adesso?»  
Ted gli rivolse uno sguardo da lepre illuminata dai fanali e squittì in modo poco dignitoso: «Niente!»  
Potter, infastidito, gli schioccò un colpetto sul naso: «Non mentirmi» lo ammonì «Eri rilassato fino ad un attimo fa ed ora…» gli diede uno schiaffo su una gamba, contratta sino allo spasmo «sei più teso di una corda di violino» asserì.  
Era stupefacente il modo in cui Jamie sapeva interpretare ogni minimo segnale del suo corpo, a volte l’Auror si chiedeva se fosse _davvero_ così trasparente o se fosse quel ragazzo a conoscerlo tanto bene.  
Cercò di trovare qualcosa da dire, ma con sua sorpresa l’amico abbandonò quell’aria battagliera e fece un sospiro profondo. L’osservò con aria concentrata per qualche secondo, poi gli sollevò un po’ la testa e si mise più comodo, prima di riadagiarlo con delicatezza sul proprio grembo; infine le sue mani tornarono con studiata casualità tra i suoi capelli e sul suo stomaco, accarezzandolo con piccoli gesti delicati, che si fecero via via più fluidi, mentre Teddy gli restituiva lo sguardo.  
«Questo pomeriggio sono stato a giocare a Quidditch insieme ad Albus, Hugo e i gemelli Scamandro» iniziò a raccontare di punto in bianco «Abbiamo organizzato una partita insieme ad alcuni compagni di Casa di mio fratello, ovviamente ne è scaturito uno scontro Grfondoro-Serpeverde».  
«Chi ha vinto?» domandò il più vecchio, sospettando già la risposta.  
Il viso dell’amico, infatti, si aprì in un sorriso gongolante: «La mia squadra, ovviamente. Con Albus come Cercatore avversario è stata una bella battaglia, ma alla fine li abbiamo stracciati!» esclamò orgoglioso.  
Sorridendo a sua volta, Lupin alzò una mano e gli arruffò i capelli. Fu istintivo, come quand’era ancora bambino, solo che James era cresciuto e al suo passaggio Teddy trovò ciocche folte e nerissime ed un’ombra di barba sulla mascella. Indugiò un secondo di troppo sul collo e sul pomo d’Adamo, percependo il battito della carotide sottopelle e la voglia di posarvi le labbra sopra lo colpì tanto improvvisa quanto molesta.  
Senza alcun motivo apparente, d’un tratto le parole della collega gli tornarono in mente – _«_ _Vi siete già baciati? Si è fatto un gran bel pezzo di figo. Guarda che se non te lo prendi tu, ci provo io […] Scherzavo, lo sai. Ma fuori dal Dipartimento Auror c’è un mondo intero che non si farà scrupoli a tentare di portartelo via»_ – e si rese conto che aveva dannatamente ragione.  
Lasciò ricadere il braccio e chiuse gli occhi, godendosi le carezze che il giovane Potter non aveva mai smesso di elargirgli. Per un attimo chiuse fuori il resto del mondo e fu tutto semplicemente perfetto – il loro film preferito in sottofondo, le birre ghiacciate e i resti della pizza sul tavolino, il profumo di James, le sue dita tra i capelli – tanto che sperò potesse essere così per sempre.  
 _«Non era la naturale evoluzione degli eventi? »_

Forse sì.  
A poco a poco scivolò nell’incoscienza e, nel dormiveglia, gli parve di sentire il proprio corpo fluttuare. Si lamentò per la perdita di quelle mani gentili su di sé, poi ricadde su qualcosa di morbido e le sentì tornare sul proprio viso. Due labbra soffici si posarono sulla sua fronte e quella fu l’ultima sensazione che percepì prima di cadere nel sonno più profondo.

*°*°*°*°*

La mattina dopo, Ted gemette dolorante quando il sole entrò con ferocia dalla finestra spalancata e gli ferì le palpebre. Allungò una mano sul comodino, chiedendosi che diavolo di ora fosse e per quale motivo la sveglia non avesse suonato. L’afferrò, scoprendo che erano quasi le undici e ricordò di essersi addormentato in soggiorno, motivo per il quale non aveva potuto caricarla.  
“Chi se ne frega,” stava giusto pensando “oggi ho il turno di notte” quando, rigirandosi per mettersi più comodo, si accorse della figura di James accoccolata di fianco a lui.  
Visto il caldo, l’amico aveva tenuto addosso solo i jeans scuri, un braccio era piegato sotto la testa a fargli da cuscino ed il resto del corpo era rannicchiato quasi in posizione fetale, discosto a sufficienza da lui da non dare atto a maliziose interpretazioni, come se volesse rassicurarlo della sua buona fede. I capelli arruffati gli ricadevano sulla fronte e le lunghe ciglia nere celavano i suoi occhi scuri, il respiro era quello profondo e regolare di chi dorme beato.  
Lentamente, Lupin riemerse dalle nebbie del sonno e cominciò a ricordare il motivo per cui il giovane Potter era lì. Osservò il suo petto asciutto e ben modellato e sospirò, come aveva immaginato non riusciva più a vederlo solo come un amico o un fratello minore. Ora si rendeva conto che James era un uomo, proprio come lui, un _bel_ uomo, per di più.  
Scivolò con lo sguardo lungo il braccio muscoloso abbandonato sul fianco, sino alla curva deliziosa della spalla e del collo e desiderò affondare i denti su quel triangolo indifeso di pelle. Imprecò mentalmente, incolpando la luna che tirava fuori i suoi istinti più bassi – ira, pigrizia, lussuria – e senza riuscire a fermarsi raccolse quel corpo tra le braccia, insinuandosi nei punti che il ragazzo sembrava aver lasciato liberi proprio per lui, stupendosi di come quel fisico finì di modellarglisi addosso, incastrandosi alla perfezione contro il suo. Cercò il suo viso, ma il Grifondoro era ancora addormentato profondamente ed i suoi movimenti erano stati puro istinto.  
Gli accarezzò con il dorso delle dita la mascella, ruvida per un accenno di barba e disegnò con fare assorto la curva del suo labbro inferiore, premendolo delicatamente con un pollice.  
Il suo Jamie, il suo piccolo Jamie, il bambino che fino a qualche anno prima gli si avvinghiava al collo non appena lo vedeva arrivare. Quanti anni aveva quando si era reso conto che era diventato un gesto imbarazzante, tredici? Ma, nonostante tutto, non aveva smesso di fare ogni cosa possibile per monopolizzare la sua attenzione. Impiastro dispettoso ed egocentrico, l’aveva sempre fatto sentire parte della famiglia, desiderato, amato, coccolato.  
Un sospiro caldo sfiorò le sue dita e solo allora si accorse che gli occhi del ragazzo erano socchiusi e lui non aveva ancora smesso di accarezzargli ossessivamente la bocca.  
Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi in imbarazzo, invece l’unica cosa che provò fu quella sensazione bizzarra, come di fuochi d’artificio che gli esplodevano nello stomaco, mentre il cuore cominciava a battergli più veloce, in modo tanto piacevole da essere crudele.  
«Buongiorno» mormorò il più giovane contro le sue dita, con la voce ancora roca di sonno e un attimo dopo si irrigidì nel suo abbraccio «Mi ero addormentato dall’altra parte del letto, te lo giuro» aggiunse ansioso.  
«Lo so» si limitò a rispondere lui, lasciando scivolare le dita tra i suoi capelli e rafforzando appena l’abbraccio.  
Dopo un momento di sorpresa, il Grifondoro si sciolse e richiuse gli occhi, godendosi semplicemente il momento.  
«Oh, nonnina, che braccia forti che hai» lo prese in giro, con una vocetta infantile, rincantucciandosi il più possibile contro di lui, come se volesse sparire nella sua stretta.  
Ted sbuffò una risata tra i suoi capelli. «E la mia risposta quale sarebbe: “per abbracciarti meglio”?» replicò divertito.  
Gli posò un bacio s’una tempia, le ciglia di James tremarono, ancora posate sulle guance, lunghe e curve come quelle di un cerbiatto, e per lui fu impossibile resistere: baciò anche quelle, voleva sentirne la consistenza sotto le labbra.  
«Ho l’impressione di non conoscerti più» ammise con angoscia, poggiando la fronte contro la sua.  
«È perché ora sai il mio segreto,» sussurrò Potter, aprendo gli occhi di uno spiraglio e scrutandolo da quella distanza illusoria «ma non è così, te lo assicuro».  
«E ne hai tanti, di segreti che non mi hai mai svelato?» domandò Lupin.  
«Uhm… qualcuno» confessò il ragazzo «Ma nessuno della portata di questo».  
«Ad esempio?»  
«Non ho mai sofferto di incubi, o almeno non così di frequente come ti ho fatto credere da bambino, erano solo scuse per dormire vicino a te. Quando sei in missione soffro d’insonnia e, se per miracolo riesco a prendere sonno, faccio dei sogni orrendi. E al secondo anno ho sostituito lo shampoo di Victoire con un pozione che le ha fatto cadere tutti i capelli».  
«Eri stato tu?! Ha pianto per giorni a causa di quello scherzo, lo sai? Si vergognava di uscire dal Dormitorio» esclamò allibito e con un crescente tono di rimprovero.  
Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle: «Dopo una settimana erano tornati come prima» ribatté, per nulla pentito.  
«Ma… perché?» lo interrogò perplesso.  
James sbuffò: «Vi avevo visto baciarvi alla stazione».  
«Oh!» replicò molto argutamente l’altro. «Da… da così tanto tempo?» aggiunse poi.  
«Sì… no… non lo so» smozzicò il più giovane «Forse, insomma non me ne rendevo conto, ma mi dava sui nervi, non sopportavo che ti baciasse e ti toccasse in quel modo, era… _sbagliato_ » cercò di spiegare, con evidente difficoltà.  
Già, anche lui aveva avuto la stessa sensazione. Abbracciare James, invece, era così naturale, così _giusto_. Lo faceva sentire bene come nient’altro al mondo.  
Per un momento, provò ad immaginare che quel ragazzo non fosse James Sirius Potter. Come si sarebbe comportato?  
La verità era che non si sarebbe fatto troppi problemi a portarselo a letto, e non per _dormirci_ insieme. Ma sarebbe stato solo quello, una scopatacon un bel ragazzo e nulla di più, perché era essere _James Sirius Potter_ – con tutti i suoi pregi ed i suoi difetti, con il suo passato già vissuto ed il suo futuro ancora da scrivere – a renderlo speciale.  
Cominciava a capire cosa intendeva Jamie; se fossero stati diversi, anche il loro rapporto lo sarebbe stato ed erano arrivati a quel punto proprio perché non sapevano fare a meno l’uno dell’altro. Ma allora cosa avrebbero dovuto fare? Fregarsene di tutto il resto, infischiarsene se avrebbero avuto tutta la loro famiglia – i Potter, i Weasley, perfino sua nonna Andromeda – contro? Ne valeva la pena?  
Se ora l’avesse respinto, con decisione e senza ripensamenti, cosa sarebbe successo? Forse James si sarebbe trovato una bella ragazza, tra qualche anno si sarebbe sposato con lei ed avrebbero messo su famiglia. E lui, che ruolo avrebbe avuto in tutto questo? Quello del fratello maggiore, dello zio dei suoi bambini? James l’avrebbe voluto ancora nella sua vita? E lui sarebbe riuscito a restare a guardare, mentre tutto quello si realizzava?  
Peggio ancora: e se si fosse trovato un altro uomo? Che tipo sarebbe stato? Se ne sarebbe sbattuto del suo nome o sarebbe stato attratto solo da quello? Il tipo che si sarebbe lasciato viziare e coccolare, o quello che l’avrebbe protetto e sostenuto?  
“No, _no_ , **_no_** , **_NO!_** ” gridò nella propria testa. Quello era il _suo_ ruolo, dannazione!  
«Ho un problema» ammise alla fine, con voce rauca.  
«Quale?» chiese il Grifondoro, sinceramente preoccupato.  
«Non posso sopportare di vederti con qualcun altro» confessò Teddy e chiuse gli occhi, sentendosi un condannato al patibolo.  
«Non è giusto» s’imbronciò il più giovane, artigliando la sua maglietta.  
«Lo so»  
«No, non lo sai affatto. Mi spieghi come cazzo faccio a non baciarti, se mi dici una cosa simile? Tu mi vuoi male!» lo accusò tra il serio e il faccetto, frustrato.  
Lupin gli fece un sorrisino che voleva essere di scuse, ma non riuscì a celare quanto in realtà fosse compiaciuto. In un attimo l’amico lo spinse con la schiena sul letto e gli salì addosso.  
«Di cosa hai paura?» gli domandò, sorreggendosi sui gomiti, piantati ai lati della sua testa.  
«Zio Harry è come un padre per me, anzi è molto di più, è sempre stato anche un amico ed un fratello. Voi siete la mia famiglia» tentò di spiegare.  
«Lo so, e continueremo ad esserlo, sempre e comunque» gli assicurò.  
«Se le cose andassero male…» obbiettò, ma l’altro lo interruppe.  
«Perché dovrebbe accadere?» chiese con aria di sfida.  
«Perché… non esistono certezze nella vita!» esclamò Teddy.  
«Tu _sei_ la mia certezza. Sono pronto a scommettere ogni cosa su noi due » lo contraddì il ragazzo.  
L’Auror scosse il capo, incorniciando il suo viso tra le mani. «Tu sei pazzo» sospirò esasperato.  
«Non penserai che ora dica qualcosa di scontato come “pazzo di _te_ ”, vero?» replicò il Grifondoro.  
«Oddio, spero di no, saremmo davvero due checche irrecuperabili» sbuffò il più vecchio e sorrisero entrambi, divertiti.  
James si chinò maggiormente su di lui, sfiorandogli la guancia ed il naso con il proprio. «Ted…» soffiò prima di cercare le sue labbra. Questi chiuse gli occhi, arrendevole e i denti del ragazzo gli catturarono il labbro inferiore, prima che la lingua accarezzasse quello superiore. Lasciò che l’amico s’intrufolasse nella sua bocca e rispose al bacio tocco su tocco, carezza su carezza. Il suo profumo ed il suo sapore – familiari e sconosciuti al contempo – gli diedero alla testa, ma proprio quando stava iniziando a godere di quel momento, Potter si staccò bruscamente.  
Più affannato di quando si aspettasse, Lupin lo occhieggiò perplesso e l’altro gli rivolse uno sguardo stravolto.  
«Devo andare. Sì, è meglio che vada o farò qualche sciocchezza» biascicò, sollevandosi sino a sedere sui talloni.  
Il Metamorfomagus riuscì ad afferrarlo per un gomito giusto un momento prima che si scostasse del tutto da lui. «Ehi, si può sapere che ti prende?»  
«Sentì, Teddy, io rispetto le tue decisioni e voglio darti tutto il tempo di cui hai bisogno, davvero, ma ho pur sempre diciotto anni e mi sono appena svegliato. Tra le tue braccia per di più. Capisci cosa intendo?» disse precipitosamente ed il più vecchio ci mise qualche attimo a capire cosa diavolo stesse blaterando.  
Quando intuì di cosa si trattasse, esalò un semplice «Oh!» e lo sguardo gli cadde ineluttabilmente sul cavallo dei pantaloni di James, in cui risiedeva l’evidente _problema_. Nonostante tutto, però, non mollò la presa, al contrario lo trascinò di nuovo su di sé, cingendogli la vita con una gamba, per impedirgli di scostarsi. «E quindi?» replicò, mentre gli circondava il collo con le braccia.  
Il ragazzo deglutì a fatica – Teddy vide con estrema chiarezza il suo pomo d’Adamo fare su e giù, come se stesse deglutendo un sasso enorme, forse il cuore – e serrò le palpebre. «Se vuoi fermarmi, fallo adesso, perché dopo… non riuscirò a farlo. E non si torna indietro» gli fece presente.  
Tutte quelle premure… per un momento Lupin si chiese chi fosse, in realtà, il più vecchio tra di loro. Di sicuro in quel momento James stava dimostrando una maturità della quale, in precedenza, non gli avrebbe mai dato credito. Probabilmente il più forte, tra loro due, era sempre stato lui.  
«Guardami, Jamie» lo chiamò con voce fievole «Sono così _stanco_ di ragionare. Fammi smettere, avanti, tu sei l’unico che ci riesce » lo incitò.  
«Non hai più paura?» domandò questi.  
«Scherzi? Sono terrorizzato» ammise con un sorriso storto. Ma era consapevole che tutte le cose hanno un prezzo, specie quelle belle, e se avere James significava mettere in gioco la loro famiglia – tutte le sue sicurezze – be’… ne valeva la pena.  
Potter si gettò sulle sue labbra come se da esse dipendesse la propria vita, o come se temesse che lui cambiasse idea da un momento all’altro, e finalmente Teddy _la_ sentì, la passione che l’aveva sempre contraddistinto, esplodere di colpo e  tutta insieme. James gli divorò la bocca con ferocia, senza sconti, strappandogli il respiro e strattonandogli i capelli per avere un accesso migliore, e lui si ritrovò inerme sotto il suo attacco, preda consenziente e sacrificio volontario.  
Il ragazzo gli sollevò la maglietta con tanta foga che quasi rischiò di strapparla, nel tentativo di sfilargliela e sì acquietò solo quando si trovò di fronte al suo torace nudo.  
Il suo petto ed il suo addome erano scolpiti dall’addestramento e segnati dalle missioni, un sottile reticolo di cicatrici piccole e grandi lo trapuntava come un ricamo. Con più calma, il Grifondoro gli tolse anche i pantaloni, studiando allo stesso modo le sue gambe, ridotte non molto meglio del resto del corpo.  
Lupin poteva sentire addosso tutto il peso del suo sguardo rovente e, all’improvviso, sentì tornare l’imbarazzo e si senti sommergere dall’inadeguatezza. Non erano cicatrici deturpanti e le peggiori erano solo due o tre, ma se all’interno del Dipartimento Auror erano motivo di fierezza e le si collezionava quasi come medaglie al valore, non era così per il resto del mondo. Per gli altri erano solo segni terribili, che parlavano di orrori di cui non volevano sentir raccontare, e che guastavano la perfezione di un corpo che altrimenti sarebbe stato, se non bello, quantomeno avvenente.  
James passò il pollice su una delle cicatrici più grosse, che gli attraversava tutto un fianco e sussurrò sommessamente: «Voltati».  
Ted chiuse gli occhi e si girò in silenzio, avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, ora Jamie non voleva più guardarlo – e poi sussultò. Una bocca soffice si posò sulla sua nuca, tracciando un vistoso segno che andava da lì alle prime vertebre, poi si spostò sulla clavicola sinistra, dove campeggiava una bruciatura da bacchetta e proseguì così, disegnando una mappa di quei segni lungo tutta la sua schiena. _Mio_ , sembrava dire con ogni bacio, _ognuno di questi è mio_.  
«Cosa vuoi che faccia?» soffiò Potter sulle sue reni, giocherellando con l’elastico dei boxer.  
«Oh, Merlino…» ansimò lui «Quello che preferisci, basta che fai in fretta» continuò impaziente.  
«Signor Lupin, dov’è finito il suo proverbiale pragmatismo?» lo sbeffeggiò il più giovane.  
“L’hai mangiato tu,” pensò questi “un morso dopo l’altro”, ma non aveva abbastanza fiato per esternarlo. Il sangue gli bruciava nelle vene come fuoco, il bisogno di avere _tutto_ e _di più_ lo travolse, riempiendolo di una bramosia simile alla fame. Con un colpo di reni si rigirò e sbatté senza troppe cerimonie il ragazzo sul letto, un attimo dopo gli catturò i polsi e li portò in alto, sopra la sua testa: «Non muoverti» ordinò, per poi piantare i denti nella sua giugulare, mentre James gemeva e si contorceva sotto di lui.  
Diamine, voleva marchiarlo, lasciargli addosso un segno che non gli permettesse di dimenticarlo, che lo contraddistinguesse come _suo_. Si staccò solo dopo aver lasciato un soddisfacente livido rosso, poi cominciò a studiare ogni centimetro del suo corpo con le dita, con i denti e con la lingua. Quando gli sfilò i jeans insieme all’intimo, l’amico era ridotto peggio di lui; un ammasso di membra tese che scoppiava di desiderio.  
Senza altri preamboli, James pressò un palmo sulla sua erezione, che già inumidiva i boxer blu. «Vieni qui» lo invitò, facendoli scivolare lungo le sue cosce toniche.  
Ted si liberò di quell’ultimo indumento, prima di portarsi a cavalcioni del suo petto e gli sfuggì un gemito quando l’amante attirò il suo uccello in bocca, prendendone quanto più possibile e posandogli le mani sulle natiche per incitarlo a spingere.  
Affondò nella sua bocca con cautela, per evitare di soffocarlo con la propria foga, anche se gli costò ogni oncia di determinazione che possedeva. Fu lo stesso Jamie a mandarlo fuori di testa aumentando il ritmo e, quando si trovò sull’orlo del precipizio, percepì un dito oleoso insinuarsi dentro di lui, causandogli un orgasmo accecante.  
La sua vista si rimise a fuoco giusto in tempo per notare il ragazzo raccogliere con la lingua una traccia bianca dalle proprie labbra.  
«Posso?» chiese il permesso questi, piegando ad uncino il dito ancora sprofondato dentro di lui e strappandogli un ansito.  
Il Metamorfomagus annuì, perché non era certo di possedere ancora la propria voce in quel momento e si puntellò alla testata del letto, mentre il Grifondoro lo preparava con gesti sapienti e con la mano libera gli stuzzicava i capezzoli e ogni altra parte sensibile del suo corpo.  
Rabbrividì, gli sembrava impossibile, ma si stava eccitando di nuovo. Accidenti, dove diavolo aveva imparato tutto quello? Si sentiva così pronto che, se James non di fosse dato una mossa, sarebbe venuto per la seconda volta senza di lui.  
«Voglio vederti muovere sopra di me» soffiò Potter baciandogli il ventre imperlato di sudore e succhiandogli l’ombelico sino a farlo arrossare.  
Ted si mosse con circospezione, più nervoso di quanto volesse ammettere. Non che fosse vergine – non lo era più da anni, per Merlino! – ma non era abituato a quel ruolo, solitamente era lui a condurre i giochi. Però, arrivato a quel punto, non si sarebbe tirato indietro per nessuno motivo, desiderava troppo quel ragazzo e si fidava di lui cecamente.  
«Temo dovrai essere paziente» lo avvertì tuttavia, mentre James sfilava le falangi dal suo anfratto e guidava gentilmente i suoi fianchi.  
«Prenditi il tempo di cui hai bisogno, sei tu a dettare le regole» lo rassicurò questi, accarezzandogli le gambe su e giù, con gesti rilassanti. Sarebbe quasi potuto apparire calmo, se solo non fosse stato scosso da fremiti intensi come temporali.  
Lupin si chinò a baciarlo un’ultima volta, prima di calarsi lentamente sulla sua erezione, prendendola poca a poco, assaporando ogni centimetro. Dei, aveva dimenticato la sensazione travolgente che dava sentirsi così _pieno_ , ed era Jamie – il _suo_ Jamie – l’uomo che gli stava regalando tutto ciò. Come aveva potuto credere, anzi _illudersi_ , di non desiderarlo?  
Si sentì come un uomo in balia della tempesta, attaccato ad un misero tronco immerso nel mare ruggente, mentre la sua coscienza era già naufragata da tempo.  
«Cazzo! » gemette il più giovane, dopo svariati minuti, quando l’amico fu finalmente seduto del tutto sul suo uccello «Sei fantastico» ansò.  
Teddy lo osservò attraverso un pizzo di fradice ciocche blu e catturò il suo sguardo, non permettendogli di distoglierlo nemmeno per un momento, mentre dondolava su di lui con lentezza frustrante. Gli parve di poter sentire il rombo dei tuoni nelle orecchie, o forse era il proprio battito cardiaco a stordirlo. «Scopami» ordinò, rallentando sino a muoversi quasi in modo impercettibile, provocandolo spudoratamente.  
James si arrampicò sul suo corpo, lo intrappolò tra le proprie braccia e incassò il volto nel suo collo, spingendosi in lui con forza, senza tregua. L’altro buttò il capo indietro, sballottato ed iperstimolato da ogni affondo. Il cuore tentava di sfuggirgli dal petto, tanto correva veloce. Artigliò le sue spalle come fossero una scialuppa di salvataggio, poi saccheggiò le sue labbra, mordendole e razziandole, fino a quando Potter non capitolò. Poco dopo, anche lui affogò nella sua mano, aiutato dai suoi affondi, che non si acquietarono sino all’ultimo scossone del proprio piacere.  
Sfiniti, ricaddero sul letto – due naufraghi svenuti sulla spiaggia, graziati dal Fato – e giacquero così per minuti interi, riprendendo fiato.  
«È stato…» mormorò Teddy, dopo un tempo indefinibile.  
«Come annegare» concluse Jamie al posto suo, posandogli un bacio sulla tempia.  
Lo fissò sgomento, poi annuì, incapace di fare di più. La sintonia che li legava a volte era quasi terrificante – ineluttabile.  
«Per Godric… no!» esclamò Potter, tirandogli una ciocca di capelli «Non ci _provare_ nemmeno a ricominciare a farti le seghe mentali, Ted Remus Lupin. Non subito dopo un orgasmo come questo! » lo placcò.  
Questi ridacchiò. «Allora distraimi» propose.  
«Be’… sappi che mi auguro che tu ricambi presto il mio “favore”» annunciò, catturando le sue labbra.  
«Uhm… potrei invitarti a cena» ponderò il più vecchio.  
«Oh, dovrai fare molto, _molto_ di più» lo avvertì.  
«Hai qualche suggerimento?» domandò il Metamorfomagus ed i suoi occhi lampeggiarono ferini quanto James aprì le gambe per lui.


	4. Terzo Appuntamento

La piuma grattò sulla pergamena, tracciando le ultime righe del rapporto. Finalmente avevano incastrato il sospettato. Infatti questi aveva avuto la malaugurata idea di usare la Polisucco per uscire di casa, peccato avesse dimenticato il trascurabile fatto di _non_ poter utilizzare  D.N.A. babbano come ultimo ingrediente e la pozione aveva avuto un effetto collaterale piuttosto raccapricciante. Ted e la sua partner avevano sentito le sue urla ad un isolato di distanza ed erano intervenuti giusto il tempo per portarlo al San Mungo.  
Ovviamente, la noia di scrivere il verbale toccava a lui.  
Una tazza di caffè venne posata sulla sua scrivania e, alzando lo sguardo, incontrò gli occhi verdissimi del suo padrino, nascosti dietro un paio di occhiali dalle lenti rettangolari, ed il suo sorriso gentile.  
«Katrine ti ha scaricato la rogna, vedo» esordì Harry, poggiando i fianchi contro la sua scrivania e portandosi alle labbra la propria tazza.  
«Già. Grazie, Capo» replicò, accettando il caffè. Una vera è propria grazia, vista l’ora; poteva considerarsi troppo tardi o troppo presto, a seconda dei punti di vista. Per lui era semplicemente _troppo_.  
«Riposo, soldato» ribatté scherzosamente il Capitano Potter, dandogli ad intendere che non era lì in veste di suo superiore. «Allora, mio figlio ieri ha passato la notte da te?» domandò in tono discorsivo.  
«Sì» confermò Teddy, prendendo un primo sorso della bevanda calda.  
«Uhm… congratulazioni» asserì il suo padrino e per poco lui non ci restò secco, soffocato da quel primo e agognato sorso, che gli risalì su per il naso.«C… come, scusa?» tossì, quasi cianotico.  
«Teddy, sono vecchio e miope, ma non sono scemo» gli fece presente «Sapevo cheera solo questione di tempo, e se James manca di casa ed il giorno dopo vedo entrambi con dei vistosi segni sul collo, non ci metto molto a fare due più due».  
In quel momento, l’Agente Lupin desiderò con tutto sé stesso essere morto soffocato dal caffè, sarebbe stata una fine più dignitosa.  
«Non stiamo davvero affrontando questo argomento» mormorò incredulo, era ancora peggio di quando, a dodici anni, zio Harry gli aveva fatto il discorso delle api e dei fiori.  
«Temo di sì, figliolo» sogghignò questi, con un brillio negli occhi che gli ricordò _perché_ Albus Severus era un Serpeverde; da qualcuno doveva avere pur preso.  
«Io… io…» smozzicò, non sapendo esattamente cosa dire, ma Potter Sr. ebbe pietà di lui.  
«È tutto okay, Teddy, davvero» lo rassicurò, posando una mano sulla sua spalla. Il suo tocco aveva sempre avuto un effetto terapeutico su di lui, lo calmava meglio di un litro di camomilla.  
«Me lo aspettavo. Fin da quanto hai fatto outing, mi è bastato guardare gli occhi di mio figlio per sapere che _nulla_ l’avrebbe fermato. L’ho visto rincorrerti per tutta la sua vita ed ora…  be’, è diventato grande abbastanza da raggiungerti e tenere il tuo stesso passo. Mi sono rassegnato da tempo al fatto che non mi darà dei nipotini» gli spiegò e nel suo sguardo paterno Ted non lesse nessun rimprovero, solo apprensione.  
«Non ti ho… deluso?» chiese, prima di riuscire a trattenersi.  
« _Deluso_ , tu? Oh, per Godric, Ted… no! Sono fiero di te, lo sono sempre stato. Tutto ciò che voglio è vederti felice, e so che hai bisogno di Jamie almeno quanto lui ha bisogno di te. Sono solo… preoccupato, come qualunque genitore. Ma mi fido di voi e siete grandi abbastanza per prendere le vostre decisioni. Volevo… volevo solo farti sapere che sono dalla vostra parte, okay? E non vi escluderò mai dalla mia vita» asserì, scompigliandogli i capelli.  
Lupin provò l’impulso fortissimo ed un po’ infantile di abbracciarlo, ma si trattenne, perché aveva ventiquattro anni – diamine! – ed erano comunque in ufficio.  
«Grazie, Harry» rispose solo, cercando di nascondere la propria commozione. A volte pensava che, se suo padre fosse stato ancora vivo, sarebbe stato proprio così: presente, forte e gentile come Harry. Era il suo eroe, e non certo perché aveva salvato il Mondo Magico un numero oltraggioso di volte; era davvero felice che i suoi genitori avessero scelto lui come suo padrino.  
«Bene, ora concludi quel verbale e sparisci, Agente Lupin. Va a casa a dormire. _Dormire_ , okay?» concluse Potter, tornando nei panni del Capo Dipartimento e dileguandosi insieme al proprio caffè. O forse _fuggendo_ era la parola giusta. A quanto pare quei momenti lo imbarazzavano ancora a morte, anche se faceva di tutto per non dimostrarlo.

*°*°*°*°*

Alle otto in punto Teddy si Smaterializzò davanti a Casa Potter, più nervoso di quanto desiderasse. Non sapeva se Harry, o lo stesso James, avessero già parlato della loro relazione al resto della famiglia e la sola idea lo metteva fin troppo a disagio. Ad ogni modo, non era lì per quello.  
Aveva un appuntamento con il suo _ragazzo_ – Merlino, doveva ancora farci l’abitudine a definirlo così – e… era possibile che, dopo un solo giorno, già non stesse nella pelle dalla voglia di rivederlo?  
“Già, mi comporto _proprio_ da idiota, quando si tratta di Jamie” sospirò, prima di bussare alla porta.  
Quando questa si aprì, ad accoglierlo non furono gli occhi castani che sperava ardentemente – e miracolosamente, visto che _ritardo_ era il terzo nome non ufficiale di James – d’incontrare, ma  un paio verdissimi e liberi da fastidiosi occhiali.  
«Ehi, Teddy» lo salutò Albus, radiografandolo dalla testa ai piedi con quel suo sguardo fin troppo arguto. «Uhm… sei una favola. Suppongo che tu non sia qui per la cena».  
«Ehm…» ma perché quando era agitato si trasformava in una parodia di zio Harry nei suoi momenti peggiori, _perché_ buona Cosetta? «Infatti, sto aspettando tuo fratello» ammise nervoso.  
Il secondogenito dei Potter si scostò per farlo passare: «Un appuntamento?» domandò con un sorriso angelico ed una casualità per _nulla_ convincente.  
“Dannati figli di Salazar” pensò tra sé, ma un frastuono proveniente dalle scale e simile alla cavalcata di un ippogrifo lo salvò in corner.  
«Levati di mezzo, ragnetto» James _Sirius_ apostrofò il Serpeverde di casa con la consueta gentilezza.  
Il piede di Albus _Severus_ si allungò _per errore_ rischiando di far inciampare suo fratello maggiore: «Buona serata, cane pulcioso» replicò con un occhiolino, chiudendogli la porta in faccia.  
Decisamente avevano un modo tutto loro di volersi bene.  
Senza perdere tempo, il Grifondoro lo afferrò per una manica e lo trascinò verso il garage, al riparo da occhi indiscreti.  
« _Passo a prenderti alle otto_. Una lettera molto loquace, Teddy » esordì, a mo’ di saluto, intrappolandolo tra il proprio corpo e la moto.  
«Be’, non vorrai che ti rovini la sorpresa?» replicò, circondandogli la vita con le braccia – non prima di aver gettato una lunga occhiata attorno a sé.  
«Oh, quindi _c’è_ una sorpresa» sogghignò il ragazzo compiaciuto.  
«Esatto, quindi se vuoi scoprire di cosa si tratta dovrai cedermi le chiavi  della Harley» affermò il più vecchio.  
«Ma non penso proprio» ribatté prontamente Jamie, «Se le vuoi, dovrai _guadagnartele_ » continuò con sguardo allusivo.  
In un lampo, Ted lo bacio sulle labbra, e poi lo fece ancora, ancora e ancora, dandogli a malapena modo di sentire la punta della sua lingua contro la propria. «Basta come anticipo?» domandò.  
«Uhm… non sono ancora molto convinto» affermò l’altro, allora l’Auror mise una mano dietro la sua nuca e lo attirò a sé per un bacio ben più deciso, stordendolo per un minuto intero.  
James si staccò ridacchiando, leggermente affannato: «Okay, okay andiamo» concesse, consegnandogli il proprio mazzo di chiavi.  
Cavalcare quel mostro di metallo fu eccitante in una maniera sottile ed oscena, che gli fece capire perché il compagno lo amasse tanto; sentire il rombo del motore tra le gambe, il vento che gli schiaffeggiava la faccia ed il petto di James premuto contro la propria schiena era semplicemente perfetto. Un brivido che una scopa da corsa, per quanto favolosa, non avrebbe mai potuto regalargli.  
Cominciò a scendere di quota quando intravide un ammasso ti tende colorate e luci abbaglianti, ed atterrò a distanza di sicurezza da quel complesso allegro e rumoroso.  
«Un _luna park_?» chiese conferma il ragazzo seccato «Ted, non ho più dieci anni!»  
«Oh, quindi lo zucchero filato non ti va?» replicò fintamente dispiaciuto e lo sguardo dell’amico si fece subito titubante. «Avanti, non è soltanto un posto per bambini. Ci sono un sacco di quei giochi pericolosi che ti piacciono, e ti permetterò di trascinarmi su ognuno di essi… ci stai?» lo blandì, attirandolo a sé.  
«Be’, se la metti così…» borbottò «Ma voglio una stecca _enorme_ di zucchero filato» patteggiò, facendo il sostenuto.  
«Affare fatto!» concordò lui, sorridendo divertito. In fondo conosceva bene il suo _pollo_.  
Mentre si avvicinavano all’ingresso, Jamie lasciò scivolare discretamente una mano nella sua e Teddy fece finta di non accorgersene, ma intrecciò con disinvoltura le dita alle sue e a quel gesto lo vide sorridere con la coda dell’occhio. Merlino, ma era possibile che il cuore gli battesse tanto forte per una sciocchezza simile? Sentiva di essere tornato un ragazzino, davvero patetico.  
Potter lo obbligò a prendere lo zucchero filato al primo carretto che incontrarono, dopodiché lo costrinse a salire su ogni montagna russa, ogni ottovolante ed ogni altra attrazione folle, tanto che – dopo più di un’ora – Lupin si sentiva completamente _frullato_ e pronto a svenire. James, però, era così contento che davvero  non se la sentì di rovinargli la festa.  
Si persero nel labirinto degli specchi ed il Grifondoro non mancò l’occasione di sbeffeggiarlo, quando andò a sbattere contro una delle lastre riflettenti. Peccato che, poco dopo, gli toccò la medesima figuraccia, e a quel punto l’Auror si piegò in due dal ridere. Uscirono da lì che il ragazzo si massaggiava ancora il naso, pestato malamente sullo specchio e per vendetta trascinò il più vecchio sull’autoscontro, ammaccandolo dalla testa ai piedi.  
«Ehi… ehi, che ne dici di salire lì sopra?» propose Ted senza fiato, indicando la ruota panoramica.  
«Ma è noiosa» obbiettò Jamie.  
«E’ rilassante» ribatté l’altro, «Dai, concedimi almeno questa» lo pregò sfinito. Non ne poteva davvero più di essere shakerato come un cocktail, e poi – non lo avrebbe ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura, ma – voleva passare un po’ di tempo da solo con lui, senza avere centinaia di persone attorno.  
«D’accordo, andiamo» sospirò il più giovane, con l’aria di fare un grande gesto magnanimo, per la quale si guadagnò una spintarella seccata.  
Mentre facevano la fila, Teddy notò una coppietta baciarsi e si chiese se si potesse _davvero_ pagare il macchinista per fermare il giro nel bel mezzo della scalata, o se fosse una cosa che accadeva solo nei film. James si poggiò contro il suo fianco e gli passò un braccio attorno alla vita, distraendolo. Quando si voltò al suo indirizzo, ricambiando la stretta, il compagno posò morbidamente le labbra sulle sue, in un bacio soffice e più intimo  di qualsiasi altro.  
Arrossì e sorrise, senza riuscire a contenersi. Merlino, si sentiva così sciocco e _innamorato_ , che quasi si causava il diabete da solo.  
«Smielato» lo prese in giro Potter, quando si accomodarono nella cabina e Lupin se lo tirò in braccio.  
«Di che ti dispiace» lo sfidò ed il ragazzo sbuffò, senza riuscire a ribattere.  
Si agitò su di lui, lievemente a disagio e Teddy fu costretto a piantargli una mano sulla coscia, perché tutti quei movimenti stavano avendo conseguenze decisamente spiacevoli. «Sta buono» lo ammonì.  
Il Grifondoro sogghignò malandrino: «Qualcosa non va?» chiese malizioso.  
«Sì, mi stai schiacciando i _gioielli di famiglia_ » ammise.  
«Oh, scusa» replicò, stavolta sincero, bloccandosi subito. Era qualcosa che non poteva rischiare di rovinare, no? «È solo che… starti seduto in grembo mi fa sentire un poppante» sbuffò.  
«Chi è che si fa i complessi, ora?» replicò Lupin, dandogli un buffetto sulla fronte.  
«Oh, sta zitto!» s’imbronciò il ragazzo.  
«Ecco, bravo, stiamo in silenzio e guardiamo fuori. Okay?» domandò retoricamente, stringendolo meglio a sé.  
«Despota» borbottò Jamie, poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.  
«Peste» restituì, pizzicandogli un fianco e perdendosi ad osservare le luci della città.  
«A cosa pensi?» lo interrogò Potter, dopo qualche confortevole minuto.  
«A niente».  
«Non ci credo».  
«Davvero. A niente» ribadì sincero, sfregando il naso tra i suoi capelli e chiuse gli occhi quando James si mosse il tanto necessario da catturare le sue labbra.  
Durante il resto del giro furono troppo occupati per guardare fuori dalla cabina.  
«Ehi, proviamo quello» il ragazzo lo sospinse verso il tiro al bersaglio, una volta che si furono allontanati dalla ruota panoramica.  
«Sai come si usa un fucile?» domandò l’Auror dubbioso.  
«Farò più punti di te, ci scommetto» replicò semplicemente il più giovane.  
«D’accordo. Dieci colpi a testa, che vinca il migliore!» convenne, pagando il responsabile, che consegnò loro le armi giocattolo.  
Si piegarono sul bancone, prendendo bene la mira sui palloncini colorati. Li fecero scoppiare uno dopo l’altro, ma all’ultimo colpo Lupin sparò leggermente troppo in alto, mancando il bersaglio.  
«L’hai fatto apposta» lo accusò James, guardandolo storto.  
«No, giuro. Questi affari sono truccati» asserì, occhieggiando astioso il proprio fucile.  
«Complimenti, signore» li distrasse il proprietario, consegnando a Potter un buffo orsacchiotto azzurro dalla faccia molto seria.  
«Ma guarda, ti somiglia!» esclamò quest’ultimo divertito, schiaffandogli il pupazzo sul petto.  
«Molto divertente, _davvero_ simpatico» ironizzò Ted assumendo, senza saperlo, un’espressione comicamente simile a quella del peluche.  
«Va bene, _Teddy-Bear_ , se non ti piace lo tengo io» ribatté il Grifondoro, infilandosi l’orsacchiotto in una delle tasche posteriori dei jeans, facendo in modo che sporgesse solo la testolina imbronciata.  
«Questa è una delle cose più _gay_ che abbia mai visto» sostenne Lupin.  
«Sì, sì. Usala pure come scusa per fissarmi il culo» replicò il compagno, ancheggiando ostentatamente. «Ho fame, prendiamo qualcosa da mangiare?» aggiunse precedendolo.  
Il più vecchio alzò gli occhi al cielo e poi lo inseguì con una breve corsetta, raggiungendolo ad un chiosco. Lì, James si fece preparare un panino con dentro più schifezze di quante Teddy riuscisse a contare e, non contento, ordinò anche una confezione maxi di patatine fritte.  
«Ehi, che ne dici se li facciamo incartare ed andiamo a mangiare in un posto più tranquillo?» propose il Metamorfomagus, dopo aver fatto la propria ordinazione decisamente più semplice, ma non per questo molto più salutare.  
Il compagno si limitò ad annuire, assecondandolo, curioso di scoprire cosa avesse in mente.  
Poco dopo montarono nuovamente sulla vecchia Harley Davidson di Sirius Black e l’Auror salì fin sopra le nuvole per evitare di essere notato dai babbani.  
«Sai, guidi meno peggio di quanto mi aspettassi» gridò Potter al suo orecchio, cercando di sovrastare il rumore del vento.  
Forse era merito dell’indole ereditaria e un po’ punk di sua madre, ponderò Ted. Ninfadora Tonks era stata una donna decisamente fuori dagli schemi: si era diplomata all’Accademia Auror giovanissima, aveva sposato un Lupo Mannaro, aveva combattuto una guerra pur essendo incinta… ed aveva il coraggio di portare i capelli rosa chewingum. Non era cosa da tutti!  
«Sono per un quarto Black» si risolse alla fine a fargli presente, con un certo orgoglio, per altro. In fondo era stato educato da Andromeda Black, una delle poche persone sane di mente in quella famiglia di svitati.  
«E per un quarto Potter» continuò James fieramente, stringendolo di più.  
«Per un altro babbano» aggiunse lui. D’altronde quella moto era un’invenzione dei non-Maghi, bisognava dare a Cesare quel che era di Cesare.  
«Già. Mi spieghi perché ti fai dominare dalla restante _parte Lupin_? » lo interrogò alla fine il Grifondoro, a mo’ d’accusa.  
“Dici così perché non mi hai visto in missione”, pensò tra sé l’Agente Speciale Auror, ma invece replicò: «Sai che ti dico? Hai proprio ragione. È ora di rimediare» dopo di che diede una brusca accelerata che li fece schizzare in avanti e lasciò il ragazzo senza fiato.  
Jamie scoppiò a ridere ed ululò felice, puntellandosi sulle sue spalle per mettersi in piedi.  
«Sta attento!» lo rimproverò il Metamorfomagus, ma venne subito zittito.  
«Oh, pensa a guidare. Avanti, fa ruggire la Bimba!» lo incitò.  
Ted scosse il capo, esasperato, ma poi lo accontentò, dando di gas finché il vento non gli fischiò nelle orecchie così forte da far male. Ben presto giunsero in vista delle colline, in aperta campagna e lui cominciò a rallentare, planando poco a poco. Una volta atterrati, evocò una coperta e la stese sull’erba fresca, facendo cenno al compagno di trasferire lì il cibo che avevano portato.  
Alzarono lo sguardo verso il cielo; là, lontano dalle luci della City, le stelle era un vero spettacolo, un tripudio di diamanti su velluto nero. Le cicale frinivano in sottofondo, festeggiando il calore estivo, e la brezza piegava dolcemente gli steli verdi e ramati della brughiera.  
«Ho dimenticato le cannucce» borbottò Jamie, mentre prendeva il proprio bicchiere di coca-cola. L’adorava, ne approfittava per comprarla tutte le volte che uscivano nella Londra babbana.  
«Le ho prese io» lo rassicurò Ted, passandogliene una.  
«E io ti ho preso il ketchup» restituì, posando il cartone di patatine al centro.  
«Ma non sono per te?» domandò Lupin indicandole.  
«Non ti vanno? Guarda che le finisco tutte da solo!» replicò a mo’ di minaccia.  
«No, no!» rispose, prendendone subito una. «Sai, oggi ho fatto una chiacchierata piuttosto imbarazzante con tuo padre» continuò, mentre Potter staccava un morso enorme dal proprio panino. Ma era umanamente possibile? Delle volte sembrava un cartone animato.  
«Uhm… che ti ha detto?» mugugnò dopo aver inghiottito il boccone.  
«In sintesi, mi ha fatto le congratulazioni» spiegò e Jamie per poco non si affogò con la propria bibita. Oh bene, almeno non era il solo ad avere certe reazioni.  
«Racconta… nel dettaglio» replicò il ragazzo tossicchiando, così l’Auror gli raccontò di quel travagliato inizio di giornata.  
«Hai visto? Ti avevo detto che non sarebbe cambiato niente. La gente non smette tanto facilmente di voler bene a qualcuno, Ted» commentò infine il compagno.  
«Zio Harry è solo la punta dell’ iceberg» gli fece presente lui.  
«Senti, so che tu sei in qualche modo convinto di doverti guadagnare l’affetto degli altri, ma non è così che funziona. È la stima, la fiducia che si guadagnano. L’amore arriva da solo e se ne sbatte che tu sia d’accordo o meno. Cioè, guarda un po’, ti pare che io vorrei una fratello come Albus? Eppure quella seccatura fa parte della famiglia e sta scritto nel contratto che io gli debba voler bene» James scrollò le spalle, con la sua solita disinvoltura.  
Lupin non credé alle sue parole nemmeno per un secondo, era certo che se qualcuno avesse _osato_ insultare Albus, Jamie lo avrebbe preso a pugni senza nemmeno disturbarsi a sfoderare la bacchetta. Aveva questo strano concetto secondo cui solo _lui_ poteva prendere in giro il suo fratellino e chiunque altro ci avrebbe provato l’avrebbe pagata. Blaterava tanto, ma in realtà avrebbe rivoltato il mondo per _ogni singolo membro_ della sua famiglia. Harry riteneva che fosse una caratteristica ereditata da James Potter Sr. in persona; in fondo quell’uomo era morto per sua moglie e suo figlio, e non aveva abbandonato uno dei suoi migliori amici nemmeno quando aveva scoperto che era un Licantropo, anzi, aveva fatto tutto il possibile per stargli sempre accanto.  
«Già, ma per l’appunto Al _è_ tuo _fratello_. Io non sono nessuno, Jamie, sono solo… »  
«Cosa? Il bambino che mio padre ha cresciuto come un figlio, un fratello maggiore acquisito per Albus e Lily, il ragazzo che ho ammirato per tutta la vita? Ted, smettila di farti le seghe mentali! Hai una vaga idea di quanto sei importante per noi, per _tutti_ noi? Sai che ogni tanto mio padre si confonde e, quando gli chiedono quanti figli ha, risponde “quattro”? _Quattro_ , Teddy! Non ti accorgi di quanto si rivede in te, di quanto si sarebbe odiato se non fosse stato attivamente presente nella tua vita, se non ti avesse dato la famiglia che lui non ha mai avuto? Ma mi credi tanto scemo da non vedere queste cose, o sei davvero tu che non le vedi?!» esclamò, con ardore crescente «Non si smette a comando di volere bene ad una persona, nemmeno se quella ti delude. E tu di certo non li deluderai solo perché hai fatto una scelta complicata. Devi mettertelo in testa, Ted, tu vali molto più di quello che credi, ed è proprio per questo che la nostra famiglia – tutti noi, nessuno escluso – ti adora!» concluse infervorato.  
Lupin rimase immobile, stordito ed investito da quel fiume di parole. Le sapeva, certo che razionalmente le sapeva tutte quelle cose, solo che nel subconscio non era sicuro di meritarle. A dire il vero, ancora non riusciva a credere che James volesse _lui_ , proprio lui, con tutti i suoi problemi, la sua monotonia, il suo carattere lunatico. Era convinto che potesse avere molto di più, ma Jamie aveva scelto lui, e non riusciva a capacitarsi di tanta fortuna.  
«Merlino, era un secolo che volevo sputarti addosso tutta questa roba!» sospirò il ragazzo, con l’aria di essersi appena liberato di un gran peso. E, prima di riuscire a controllarsi, Ted artigliò la sua maglietta e lo trasse a sé, baciandolo con violenza e bisogno crescente.  
Morse, leccò e succhiò le sue labbra, mentre lo spingeva a stendersi sulla coperta, poi saccheggiò la sua bocca sino a lasciarlo senza respiro e, solo quando i polmoni cominciarono a bruciargli per l’urgente bisogno d’ossigeno, si staccò da lui, posando la fronte sulla sua e permettendogli di riprendere fiato.  
«Wow!» ansimò il Grifondoro, con il respiro ingolfato «Cercherò di urlarti addosso più spesso, se il risultato è questo».  
Lupin ridacchiò a fatica, anche lui ansimante. «Sei… sei _insopportabile_. Irascibile, prepotente, invadente, esuberante… e… e sei la cosa più importante che  ho» ammise «Sei _tutto_ per me».  
James intrecciò le dita trai suoi capelli colorati e rimasero così per minuti interi, respirandosi addosso, in quella notte tanto buia che quasi non permetteva loro di vedersi.  
In silenzio, perché non c’era proprio nient’altro da dire.  
  


FINE.


End file.
